Battle of the Four Beasts
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Discontinued. Inuyasha x Beyblade Crossover. A tournament in Tokyo brings the Bladebreakers falling into feudal Japan. Demons pool after them but why are they attacking the Bladebreakers when they don't even have a Shikon no Kakkera?
1. Prologue

**Battle**** of the Four Beasts**

**A/N:** My first ever crossover AND my first ever writing an Inuyasha fiction. Actually, I have never even /read/ a single Inuyasha story plus I haven't read the manga or watched all of the anime. I got most of the information off the internet and if there are any major fans out there for Inuyasha, I might need some assistance -.-

I also am very well aware that their timeline is all wrong as well…while Kagome is in the year 1997, the Bladebreakers are around the year 2003…I'll just ignore that.

**Disclaimer:** Spyrit Phoenyx does not own Inuyasha or Beyblade…

-------------------------------------

**[Prologue]**

The Shikon no Tama…The Jewel of Four Souls

It was the starting of the many grievances, battling, and bloodshed for centuries. The violet gem is bathed with malice, loathing, hatred, and blood at its wake. However, in this same gem, there resides a soul of purity. The miko, Midoriko, pulled out her own soul and the demon she was battling with and left her very essence into this gem. Their very battle, between the miko and the demon, still rages on inside this sacred jewel.

But there was also another part to it…

The four souls, known as Ara-mitama, Nigi-mitama, Kushi-mitama, and Saki-mitama were somehow reborn right after the Shikon no Tama was created. One of these four traits was strongest in each of the separate creatures and they became the hidden symbol of purity and power. Ara-mitama, courage, was represented by a majestic wind dragon. Nigi-mitama, friendship, resides in the defensive water turtle. Kushi-mitama, wisdom, was symbolized by the immortal fire phoenix. As for Saki-mitama, love, it was represented by the beautiful white tiger of the earth.

These four souls once combined, can help dispel the defile in the very world that it is plaguing. However, they were hidden and locked, asleep in the object they possessed. And for thousands of years were they handed down from descendant to descendant as went for the jewel who was passed down to the miko Kikyou and was burnt with her corpse when she died, delaying the mass destruction.

Except, now that the very same beasts were awakened and began to roam the world once more, did the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of mass chaos, use the malice to manipulate the demon in hold of the jewel to start searching for the beasts and destroy them. For if these four souls were to help a blessed miko, they can downright purge the world with their goodness and the Shikon no Tama along with the evilness placed in each demons' hearts would be purified.

Thus began the search of the four beasts…

**[End of Prologue]**

-------------------------------------

I will start the story next chapter…I have a feeling that this story would be very long if I do write it. I probably won't update in awhile either (after next chapter…I'll post that up so don't worry…). I don't know if this is a very good idea or not, so I'll just let it rot here in fanfiction for awhile…XD

Miko = Priestess

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	2. Chapter 1: Meteor Falling

**Author's Note: **Hurrah! –throws confetti- Thank you reviewers!

**Unigirl**- Hehehe…don't take the stuff I write down there at the end that seriously. I put it there at /every/ thing I write on fanfiction. Yay! You're a major IY fan…that means I could turn to someone if I have a question XD Oh, and you read the prologue…so here is the REAL Chapter 1.

**Rina**** Mori**- I can't believe people are actually reading this T-T…Thank you!

**Acronym**- I have only read /one/ Inuyasha and Beyblade crossover and sadly, I didn't really like it. So here I am, attempting to write a good crossover…Hopefully people will like it =D

**Ayuka-chan**- I know what you mean lol. XD Thankies for reading and here's Chapter 1

Hmmm…well…I think I'll place the Bladebreakers right in Episode 38, when Kagome comes back home again after the Kouga incident.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 1:** Meteor Falling

-------------------------------------

**[Dream]**

_"It's so dark…"_

A pair of piercing marigold eyes stared idly at his surroundings. He was secluded and was muffled by the darkness of the forest. The shadows of the trees towered over his lanky form. The hair on the back of his neck pricked up by a sudden draft…he felt something amiss…

_-He could feel the Earth tremble…-_

_-The cries of pain echoed in his ears. __Battle.-___

Jumping out of his thoughts, his connection to the outer world, his large, almond-shaped eyes narrowed and he self-consciously started pacing in the seclusion of underbrush and the roots of the ancient trees.

_"Ancient? How did I know that the trees were ancient…?"_

He glanced upwards and through the dark green canopy of trees, he saw the stars twinkling, floating in the infinite void of black. Moving his golden gaze a few inches, he saw the white luminous moon, half-way dipped into the onyx shadows above. Breathing in the air, he could smell the heavy scent of life, the musty undergrowth of age, and in the down current, the breeze also picked up something else…_blood._

_"Blood…who is dying? Do they need help?"_

He panicked slightly and blindly followed his nose. The rushing winds going against his face, caressing his cheeks before falling away, encouraged him to run faster. He pounded his way to the battle but stopped short when he neared a small pond. Slowly, he slinked his way towards it…something was glowing and the water replicated the light…

That's when Rei gasped.

The pond reflected his silhouette as he approached, but it was different because his form in the water was glimmering brightly, just like the same stars above his head. Unsure whether or not it was an illusion, he dipped a slender paw into the water.

_"Paw?!"_

Wide cat eyes examined the soft, white fur that replaced his skin and the hard soles underneath his paws that could retract the sharp golden claws. Golden armor ran down his neck and shoulder plates were fitted snugly on his shoulders. They gleamed in all their glory under the waning light of the moon. Turning his head around to look behind his shoulder, he saw a long white tail and hind paws. His fur was patched down by a pattern of green stripes.

_"I must look like…Driger…"_

His musings and examinations were interrupted when a large rumble broke through the sky and the Earth fell quaking. Rei gave out a startled roar and narrowly avoided a falling tree that decided to collapse after the earthquake.

Recovering from the tumble, Rei, in his Driger form, ran towards the noise by following his newly acquired acute senses. He took a deep whiff from his surroundings and the stench of blood was heavy and quite noticeable. He also noted how _wrong_ it smelled. It didn't taste (**A/N:** Tasting the air…) like human blood, a tangy, coppery taste, but more salty and bitter.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The echo of a female voice sounded in the entire forest and no sooner did he hear that voice did a giant boomerang, with one of its edges covered in blood, slice through the trees easily as if the trees were processed paper. His gaze watched the weapon fly through the air in a low altitude, nearly slicing his head off, and rebounding back through the trees again where it came from.

_"Amazing…if it wasn't so dangerous…"_

Rei, shakened by the fact that a giant boomerang narrowly missed decapitating his head from his body, hesitated as he emerged from the forest. He felt quite exposed once out of the forest and the snow white fur did not help in camouflaging and his worries on that tripled when he saw the gory display before him.

Rei, himself, was on top of a hill and down below him, only 30 meters away, were monsters and demons. Doing battle with the demons was a woman, dressed in black and pink armor, seemingly holding the same boomerang with ease and throwing it towards the demons. A few meters away from her, was a dark clothed monk, bashing the demons away from him and a little ball of fluff. Above them was a giant cat that was banded by black stripes, flinging fire at the demons. However, something else caught his eyes too that flashed through the sky like a red streak. A silver haired person dressed in red was wielding a large blade and slashing through the demons. The person was agile and swift with his blows and he decimated more then half of them in two blows.

As he watched them battle, he felt his own heart quicken in his chest with his breath constricted in his lungs. The smell of blood was really over-powering his senses.

Unknown to him, one of the demons spotted him and shrieked, driving the attention away from the monster slayers and towards the white tiger. The humans blinked in confusion as they watched the monster fleeing from them and attacking something else situated on the hill above them.

Rei blinked twice as the demons dived towards him and by instinct he began running, the adrenaline coursing in his veins. He took off, down the hill, towards the other humans.

_"Wait, what if they mistaken me as an enemy?"_

But it was too late to change course now, the demons were swiftly catching up to him. His heart pounding against his chest, he focused his sight in front of him and saw that the woman was readying her boomerang again.

-"Don't hit me…do NOT hit me!"-

The woman raised her eyebrows and turned to the man next to her. Rei noticed her mouth moving and then the man shook his head instantly, answering no, and then pointing towards the demons and Rei. The woman nodded and threw her weapon at the demons behind him, a hand span away from hitting him.

Rei sighed with relief, ran past the other humans, and slid to a slow halt. Safe. The demons were once again attacking the humans. Now he felt a tad guilty for bringing back the trouble to them. Then another thought struck him.

_"Wait, if I look like Driger, did I inherit his attacks?" _

Rei turned around and saw that next to the monk, the fluffy human shaped demon, he had mistaken him earlier as a really small dog, was in danger.

_"Might as well try…"_

Rei roared defiantly and pounced at the demon attacking the small kitsune. He unsheathed his claws and in a swift movement, the demon laid dead at his paws as the tainted blood dripped out of the large slash he created on the dead demon's body. Nausea swept through him as the ranking stench of blood filled his nostrils. Picking up the unconscious fluff in his mouth, he walked a few ways away from the battle grounds and set down the small kitsune-youkai beside him gently.

He noticed that through out the battle, the others watched him warily but did nothing to hurt him. Rei's tail twitched constantly and as the last of the demons were destroyed, the small demon beside him stirred.

The kitsune demon's eyes widened in fright and stuttered as he laid his eyes on the tiger. "Euhhh…don't eat me please!"

Rei stared curiously at the little guy before feeling sorry for him. He must be really scaring the little guy but he is also scaring himself. How can he show so much compassion to a figment of his imagination? Isn't this all a dream? Shaking his head, Rei laughed, sounding more like a hearty growl to Shippou, and he beckoned the small demon to follow him with another swish of his tail.

_"They probably don't even understand me. Might as well resort to the most native of all languages…"_

Rei tossed his head towards the kitsune-youkai's other friends and found that the humans were staring at him hesitatingly. Rei padded forwards and the woman clutched onto her boomerang weapon tighter. She was about to throw it at Rei if he came any closer but stopped because the giant cat with the black rings around her tail landed and somehow transformed into a smaller, cuter form. It mewed and ran towards Rei, unafraid.

Distinctively, he heard the woman speak, "This is strange but if Kirara thinks this is a friend, then it is." She lowered her weapon and Rei gave out a sigh of relief.

Then the man beside her spoke, "Well, he did save Shippou. I saw him do it."

"Nuh uh!" Shippou was already beside the monk again. "I bet he was going to eat me!"

"You're over-reacting. If he was, he wouldn't have stayed here and let you get away this easily." The monk smiled at the paranoid demon.

Rei was slightly embarrassed at the attention he was receiving and instead glanced down at Kirara who was now sitting in front of him.

The silver haired warrior with the white dog ears on his head frowned as he approached the group, "He doesn't smell like a demon. He smells sort of like a human but weirder."

_"But I am human…!"_ thought Rei indignantly.

Rei growled at the Inu-hanyou and the hanyou merely smirked, "So you understand us eh? Tell us what you want or else scram before I hurt you."

Before Rei could retort back at the half demon, his heart hammered very hard against his chest and he felt as if the gravity grew heavier around his mind and head. Rei meowed pitifully as the brain wracking pain hit him with full force and as soon as it came, it was gone. Rei blinked back a few tears and looked up towards the sky, ignoring the strange looks the humans gave him.

_"…something went wrong. Someone is hurt!"_

And then he saw it.

A fiery form was hurtling down from the sky and it was heading their way. The waving flames lapped against the object it was burning as it fell. He barely saw it, but behind the burning object, he saw the moon again, and this time, it was a pale red.

"Take cover!" he heard the monk yell out to his comrades.

Rei stayed where he was, rooted down by fear and expectancy. The giant fireball came closer and closer to them all.

"What the hell is that tiger thinking?!"

Rei heard and saw no more of anything as the hurtling ball of fire impacted on the ground, creating an enormous crater…

**[End Dream]**

-------------------------------------

**[1:00 am, Kinomiya Dojo]**

Rei's eyes dilated as a scream tore at his throat. Panting with streams of sweat dancing down his forehead, he glanced around the dojo, spotting his friends beside him, one of course was not there since the beginning of the day, and read the numbers on the digital clock on the floor.

_"It's only one…"_

Sighing, he laid back down on his futon unceremoniously, thinking. _"That was all just a dream?"_

Making sure it was just a dream; he glanced down at his hands and touched his face. _"I guess it was really just a…dream. But it was so real, I felt as if I was really there…"_

He got up, walked quietly out of the room, and sat outside on the porch for some fresh air. The air cleared his mind but the cold impression didn't leave him.

Looking upwards, the stars were littered throughout the sky in the same pattern as in his dream. _"Why wouldn't that stupid dream leave me alone?"_

He spotted a shooting star flying through the sky, its tail streaming behind it. Immediately, the fire-consumed object in his dream invaded his thoughts. Shaking his head, Rei went back inside. _"I'm thinking too much about a dream. I'm just over-reacting…Besides, there's a tournament to attend tomorrow…"_

-------------------------------------

**[Sunset Hill, ****Tokyo****; ****1:00 am****]**

Higurashi, Kagome sat on her windowsill, the cold, night wind playing with her black hair. She yawned slightly before she continued staring lazily at the stars in the sky.

_"Stupid Inuyasha…he's such a jerk!"_

The 15 year old teenager hugged her legs closer to herself for warmth before banishing that thought from her head. Sighing to herself, she decided to return back to feudal Japan after tomorrow. This was due to that fact that her brother, Souta, forced her to promise to attend some sort of 'match' that he was battling in tomorrow.

Muttering to herself, she spoke to herself, "Hopefully that will swerve my thoughts elsewhere…"

The pallid moon hung in the black blanket that hung over the world. Kagome watched the stars glimmer and caught sight of a shooting star making its way through the dark sky.

"It's so beautiful," breathed in Kagome.

Closing her eyes, she made a wish on it.

_"I wish that we could get back the Shikon no Tama from Naraku soon…" _She bit her lip before continuing. _"…and that Inuyasha will always be safe and won't come into any harm."_

She sighed and swung her legs back into her room. Closing the window, she took one more glance outside before pulling on the curtains.

_"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day."_

-------------------------------------

**[To Be Continued]**

Okay, I admit it. I made the beginning a bit more Rei-centric. Don't worry; everyone will have their own spotlight later.

I'll give you a speech map if you want one next chapter…that is…if I'm writing a next chapter o-o; I still don't know if I should continue or not…hehe…=) I still need to get the plot straight…XD

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	3. Chapter 2: Tokyo's Magical Well

**Author's Note:** -bangs head against the desk- I'm officially stuck in my plot further on in the story. I do not know why I'm leading you readers on like this, so do not blame me if I come up with nothing XD

Anyway, thank you reviewers!

**MasterFranny**- Woooo…YAY! I have a supporter! And, nope, this is not a yaoi fiction and the only possible romance I'm thinking would be the original ones in the anime. Sorry…=/ I'll write as much of this story as possible, until I get stumped.

**Catgirl320**- Thank you =D I'll continue…as long as I have the inspiration and ideas coming.

**tiger-****of-ice- **Thankies! Kirara is Sango's pet. You know, the small little kitty with the fluffy tail that can transform into the giant saber tooth cat? The English dubbed name is Kilala but since I'm sticking with Japanese names, it's Kirara.

**Rina**** Mori-** Lmao! I think one crossover would be good enough for me ;) Maybe one day I'll write a fiction about Yu-Gi-Oh or Detective Conan but for now…XD And as for the Dranzer theory, I'm not telling you if it's right or wrong! =D I'll reveal that later…

**Unigirl****-** Same, same! I only watched all of the anime that YTV decided to show until they started all over again. That made me sooo mad! Isn't Ayame Kouga's fiancée? Hehe…now that you mentioned it, there /is/ a lot of Kai-centric these days - And lol, no OC in this story (For one, I can't think of a good well rounded character XD) and there is bound to be /some/ OOC. And did you know you're the second person to come up with the Dranzer theory? –prods Rina Mori- You two think alike =D

**shady**** girl-** Hehe! Thanks! I guess there's nothing wrong with Rei-centric but it wasn't the most ideal way to start a story for me that's all. I have never done that before XD.

**Absolute-Darkness-** T-T I feel so appreciated! Thank you! And of course Kagura is in this! Kagura and Kanna are my most favorite antagonists in Inuyasha! I can't just leave them out =)

**Destiny's Dragon-** Hehe…I will continue as long as I feel motivated to do so. Thank you soooo much for reading my story! =D

**Yang927**- Thank you…and lmao! Kai has PINK scarfs! And I'll continue as long as I have ideas rushing in my head. So anyway…here you go! An update XD

**Acronym-** Ummmm… =) Sorry, but I don't think I can fit Kai into this chapter very well…Of course, you'll understand why after you read this chapter. However, even if he doesn't get the spotlight this chapter, it doesn't mean that he won't be getting any! I'll make sure everyone will have a chance =)

Oh, this is between the end of V-Force and the start of G-Revolution (All wearing G-Rev clothing.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 2:** Tokyo's Magical Well

-------------------------------------

**[In the Car]**

"Hey! Stop pushing me Takao!"

A small whine could be heard from his best friend, "But Maxie! You're hogging the window!"

Max poked his tongue out at his friend. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that I got to the window seat first."

Hiromi placed her head in between her hands as she continued listening Max and Takao argue. This scene was becoming too redundant. She snapped at them, "Would you two at least shut up for the next minute?"

Rolling his eyes, Takao muttered underneath his breath, "Of course _you're_ not complaining. You got a window seat!"

Hiromi nearly exploded if it wasn't for her self-control and the fact that Mr. Dickenson was sitting right beside her. She would've pummeled Takao into his seat.

Mr. Dickenson smiled kindly towards the blue-haired teen. "Now, now Takao, I know you're just excited to see the sites-" Hiromi snorted at that comment. "-but would you mind keeping quiet for awhile?"

Takao nodded in defeat and slumped back into his blue seat while Max made "ooooing" and "ahhhhing" noises just to tease Takao.

Rei watched the trio with amusement beside Takao. It was funny that Takao didn't bother him when he got the other window seat beside him but he was never one for complaining. It was good to see the gang regaining back its old zest after Kai left.

Kyouju typed busily into his laptop computer and Dizzi suddenly decided that she needed to make a comment. "You know Tak-" Kyouju promptly slammed the computer shut before Dizzi could do any damage to the nice silence that floated into the small car.

Takao perked up and looked at Kyouju, "What was Dizzi going to say?"

Flustered, Kyouju chose the easy way out. "Nothing Takao; Nothing at all."

Snickering, Max continued staring out at the flourishing hillside scenery. The inky shadows underneath the trees from the morning sun flashed past his light blue eyes. Closing them, he smiled sub-consciously. _"Ever since the end of August, Kai went off by himself to do some extra studies in __Tokyo__. Now, in mid-October, we finally get a chance to see him again!"_

Max felt a hand jump onto his shoulder excitedly, breaking his train of thoughts. He turned to look at the offender and saw Takao's beaming face as his other hand pointed towards the urban area.

"Look guys! TOKYO!" Takao was smiling as he spotted Tokyo Tower. "We can finally convince old Team Captain to drop his studies. I don't see what's so good about school anyway. All they do is make you work!"

Hiromi sighed inwardly and spoke up, "You know Takao. It wouldn't hurt for _you_ to do your homework-"

Takao interrupted her. "But I DO do my homework!"

"-correctly," finished Hiromi as she stared accusingly at Takao and he withered underneath her glare.

Smiling sheepishly, he waved off Hiromi, "Minor setbacks! Just minor setbacks Hiromi."

Sweat-dropping, Rei chuckled as Hiromi won't give up convincing Takao to do his homework properly and watched as Hiromi hit Takao across the head. _"Hiromi reminds me of a mother hen scolding her child…"_

-------------------------------------

**[At Sunset Shrine]**

"Come ON Kagome!"

Souta stood impatiently waiting in the entrance of their quaint shrine. The black haired boy tapped his foot on the cement paved path and crossed his arms with a deep frown etched on his face. "Come on already!"

Ojii-san appeared from the door and smiled kindly at Souta. "You know how long it usually takes your sister when she's in the shower."

Pouting, Souta re-crossed his arms, "Well she shouldn't have taken a bath in the first place. Who heard of taking showers in the morning?! Besides, it's not as if she has to be all pretty for anyone."

"Did you say something Souta?"

Souta stood frozen at his spot, quivering like a leaf, while Ojii-san patted his grandson on his back. He ducked down close to his ear and whispered a faint, "good luck", and walked away, laughing.

Kagome shook her head and began walking away from the house. "Aren't you coming Souta? I mean, you were the one who wanted to go and compete."

Snapping out of his paralysis, he caught up with his sister. "Of _course_! We're going to be late Kagome!"

Smiling at his energetic form, Kagome started walking in a brisk pace. "Well, if you are too late to compete, you can always get those idols' of yours to sign an autograph or something."

He frowned at that prospect. "I want to compete Kagome! The World Champions are going to be attending this tournament, checking out the 'newbies' for upcoming talent. Plus, whoever wins can have a battle with one of the Bladebreakers!"

Grinning, Kagome nudged her brother faster, "Let's go then if you're so eager."

"Eager is putting it lightly. I've been waiting for the past month for this! That's it! I'm going."

Souta grinned wildly and ran off with Kagome yelling at him to slow down.

_"Brothers these days…"_

-------------------------------------

**[At the Stadium]**

Souta ran to the front desk to register as a blader. That was when Kagome came in.

"You shouldn't run that fast!" Kagome was scolding her little brother for narrowly missing the streetlight. "You know how DANGEROUS it is to run across the street when the light is about to change red?!"

Souta smiled innocently and apologetically before bowing to his sister. "Gomenasai!"

"You better be sorry." Her expression softened.

They both proceeded to walk to the blader's rooms but Souta stopped in mid-stride and pointed to a group of teenagers, his brown eyes widened with excitement.

Kagome turned around and saw Souta frozen while pointing at a group of teenagers surrounded by a lot of other people.

"What is it Souta?"

"…the…World Champions!"

Souta's eyes shone stars and he was about to run towards the Bladebreakers if it wasn't for Kagome holding him back by the cuff of his shirt. "Come on mister. I have to drop you off at your specific block room. I'll be in the crowd cheering you on and after all this is over, I'll look for you at the registration desk. Okay?"

Souta nodded sub-consciously and was promptly dragged away from his idols by his sister.

-------------------------------------

**[With the Bladebreakers]**

Takao smiled sheepishly at the crowd while rubbing the back of his head. The amount of attention he was receiving was going to his head.

Hiromi nudged Takao hard against his ribs and whispered harshly, "Hurry up! You know that you and the rest of the gang have to be sitting in the judges' panel before the tournament starts.

Max piped in as well. "Yeah, let's go."

Sighing, Takao nodded and left their disappointed fans in the hallway.

Rei shook his head in amusement but then he thought of something. Turning to face Mr. Dickenson, he asked, "Will Kai be here today?" Everyone turned around and waited expectantly for the answer.

Frowning at the question, Mr. Dickenson answered, "Sorry boys. I don't know. When I called him yesterday, no one answered it."

Nodding, Kyouju typed in to Dizzi. "At least we have his address. We can visit him afterwards."

They reached the heart of the stadium where the dish was located at the center. The fans all cheered wildly as they saw the Bladebreakers making their entrance.

Waving, they all proceeded to the judges' panel and sat down.

"Man, it feels good to know that you're appreciated." Takao was smiling as he took a seat next to Mr. Dickenson.

Laughing, Max sat next to Takao, "Don't let that get to your head. Don't you remember what happened between you and Kyouju?"

Takao merely shrugged and smiled broadly at the many cameras winking in the crowd.

Shaking his head, Kyouju was waiting for the worst to happen after this is over. A whole night of Takao's rambling about his 'adoring' fans.

-------------------------------------

**[In the Crowd]**

Kagome squeezed through the thick crowds, her black hair sweeping past her shoulders.

_"So many people…"_

Sighing, she reached an empty seat near the back of the stadium. Chewed gum was permanently stuck onto the cement path and her plastic seat was half broken on the top.

_"Well…at least I don't have to crane my head upwards to watch the jumbo screen…"_

Trying her best to make herself comfortable, the lights dimmed in a few minutes, leaving the back dark. Staring at the large screen hanging from the ceiling, she saw that it was solely focused on an old man that had a strange resemblance of Mr. Monopoly.

_"Look at the bright side, no one here you know are hanging around. Actually, why would they be? I bet none of them are interested in a game of spinning tops. Well…maybe the guys…"_

Kagome decided instead to listen to the old man, whose name she caught was Mr. Dickenson, and watch Souta battle.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA. Today, we have special guests-" The camera swiveled to face the Bladebreakers and Hiromi. "-our two time world champions, the Bladebreakers!"

The fans in the whole stadium began cheering and Kagome had to resort on covering her ears. She looked closely at the Bladebreakers. On one side of Mr. Dickenson was a teenager with blue hair. He also had a baseball cap worn backwards and a seemingly permanent smile on his face. Kagome smirked slightly knowing exactly who it was since Souta just didn't know when to stop talking about him. It was Takao Kinomiya and what she wouldn't give right now then to see the excited espression that probably played on her younger brother's face.

Next to him was a blond haired boy with cute baby blue eyes.

_"He seems nice; perhaps as far as innocent and carefree like a child."_

The boy waved at the screen while Takao's face appeared beside his friends. She watched with amusement when the blond boy elbowed Takao lightly, giving him a slight disapproving look.

Next to the blond haired boy was a boy with a pair of round glasses, hiding his eyes from sight. In front of him was a silver laptop computer, and he was merely smiling lightly when the camera shot him briefly.

The camera took a dramatic swing onto the other side of Mr. Dickenson and focused on a long raven haired boy with golden eyes. That was when Kagome's breath hitched and she looked away from the screen.

_"That boy…He resembled Inuyasha's form when he turns human. Although the eyes had a totally different eyecolor, that boy looked nearly like him. It was that, smile."_

She sighed, exasperated,_ "I'm being silly. Inuyasha is back in the feudal era and I'm going back tomorrow, right?"_

Kagome opened her eyes and continued watching the screen when it moved on to show a brunette with round brown eyes. Amused, she smiled slightly, _"I never knew a girl was part of the champion team. I thought Souta said it was all guys."_

Mr. Dickenson finally cleared his throat to end the cheering for his team. "And as some of you have noticed, their Team Captain, Kai Hiwatari, was not able to come today. He sends his apologies.-"

-------------------------------------

**[With Max and Takao]**

"Kai, apologizing for not coming? Fat chance!" Takao snickered quietly with the blond boy.

"Yeah…" agreed Max quietly.

Takao's eyes held a new glint when he spoke again. "…of course we'll be trashing his place today…that should be punishment enough."

Max chuckled and imagined the damage that Takao will do and his angry team captain chasing after him. "That's good for laughs. I'll make sure to take a few memorable pictures of you getting beaten up by Kai."

Takao shoved his friend lightly before Kyouju hissed at both of them to quiet down.

Mr. Dickenson continued, oblivious that two of his best bladers were disrespecting him right now by jesting when he was talking. "…Now, we will all watch the upcoming talents in action and the winner of today's tournament would have a chance to battle one of the Bladebreakers."

Everyone in the crowd gave an ear-splitting scream of excitement as the competition began to start…

-------------------------------------

**[Later on that Day; ****2 pm****]**

The announcer's voice hoarse from the rapid commentary began talking again. "And now we will have the final round between Souta Higurashi and Sora Minomoto!"

At that point people in the crowd started cheering for the bashful boy and all he did smile lightly. Sora on the other hand smiled brightly and waved to her friends before smirking at the younger boy.

On the judges' panel, Mr. Dickenson nodded with approval. "Those two could go far if they put their minds to it."

Takao grinned determinedly, "I can't wait to battle either of them…"

Max frowned slightly, "Who said that _you_ would be the one battling?!"

"Yeah! I want to battle too Takao." Rei grinned, his canine showing beneath his lip.

"Heh…we'll settle this later!" Takao gave them his infamous mischievous smile.

The announcer above them ended their conversation as the two people near the battle dish readied their beyblades. Souta brought out a silver green beyblade from his pocket and his opponent revealed a light pink beyblade from her hands.

Kagome, still sitting in the highest stands, watched her little brother with anticipation. Who knew Souta could be such a skilled beyblader?

The battle soon started and although both beybladers gave them their all, one of them had to lose. In the end, Sora came out as the winner and Souta was the runner-up in the tournament. **(A/N: **Got lazy…excuse me.)

Although disheartened, Souta, coming around the dish, came up to Sora and held out his hand to her. "Good match."

Smirking, Sora took the said smaller hand and shook it, "Not bad…"

Takao cheered for the both of them and went forward to hand over the trophy to Sora. "Nice match Sora." Sora smiled broadly and ran up to her friends.

Rei had the runner-up medal in his hands and walked towards Souta. "I liked your style."

Souta, stuttering, became shy when one of the famed Bladebreakers came up to him. "Thank you…"

"Just keep practicing, okay?"

Nodding frivolously, he took the medal and grinned at the older boy.

Everyone in the crowd turned their attention to Mr. Dickenson when he started talking through the microphone again. "And now, an informal match will take place between Sora Minomoto and Max Mizuhara."

People started cheering and clapping while Takao and Rei stared accusingly at Max.

"Why do _you_ get to battle Sora?"

"Takao, you gave her the trophy already and you Rei," Max cut in before Rei could complain as well. "You got to hand Souta the runner-up metal. The least I can do is battle."

Max smiled as he approached the battle dish and left Takao and Rei gaping at him.

Hiromi approached them from behind and spoke quietly, "Max had a very good point." Laughing, she went back to the table and sat down.

-------------------------------------

**[In Front of the Reception Desk; ****3 pm****]**

"There you are Souta!"

Kagome was on tippy-toes staring over the many heads milling around until she caught sight of her brother. She sighed with relief as he approached her slowly, his head hung downwards.

_"Oh no…is he sad about losing?"_

Peering cautiously at her brother as if he was a ticking time bomb, she tried to look at his face but couldn't seem to see his expression. "Hey…are you okay?"

Souta didn't say anything and Kagome kneeled down in front of her young brother. "Come on! You did great out there!" Her glance lingering on the silver metal around his neck, she tried encouraging him. "You should be proud of yourself being the runner up of a big competition like this."

Again, Souta didn't say anything but his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Awww…don't cry now…" Kagome looked concerned at her little brother.

Souta, unable to keep it in anymore, began to…_laugh_. He began to laugh uncontrollably at his sister.

Taken aback, Kagome looked at her brother, "What's so funny?"

Souta chuckled lightly and spoke, "I'm not _sad_! I'm EXCITED! I can't wait for the next tournament."

Sweat-dropping, Kagome stood up briskly and walked off. "And you just lead me on like that?!"

Catching up to Kagome, he pouted slightly, "But you have to admit, it was funny. Your expression was priceless."

"It's still not nice to trick someone that was truly concerned about you!"

"Awww…I'm sorry sis. I promise I won't do that again!"

Kagome smiled brightly and dragged Souta back home. "I bet Mom is waiting for us at home right now, so let's hurry up!"

_"Girls and their rapid mood swings!"_ Souta quickened his pace to match Kagome's. "Stop dragging meeeee!"

-------------------------------------

**[Back with the Bladebreakers]**

Takao and the others got out of the car and looked at the apartment building as if sizing it up. Somewhere in one of those rooms was their team captain and they had to dig him out of there.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Max boldly took the lead this time and marched into the finely waxed floor of the lobby. They took an elevator up to level five and upon the left turn they took, they saw the room number they were looking for. Max voluntarily took a step back and pushed Takao to the front.

Bewildered, Takao frowned, "Why am I the one in the front?"

"Ehehe…I just don't want to be the one ringing the doorbell." Max sidled away and Takao stared at the white door with the bronze numbers, 34, hanging on it.

Shaking his head, he took in a deep breath, knocked on the door, and waited. Everyone waited for any signs of life on the other side of the door but they heard nothing. No grunt of annoyance, no shuffling of footsteps; no noise at all.

"Maybe you should try again," squeaked Kyouju behind the laptop computer.

Again, Takao knocked on the door but there was no response.

Mr. Dickenson then spoke up, "I guess he's not home."

"If it's any help for you to know this, Kai didn't come back to his apartment for three days now."

Everyone turned around to see who that voice belonged to. A middle aged woman with short cropped hair stood in front of the door, leaning against the frame with an apron tied around her neck.

"What?!" shocked Takao pressed on. "How do you know?"

The woman smiled kindly at Takao before answering his question. "Well, you see, I befriended your friend when he first came. He looked quite lonely by himself so I invited him over for cookies." She started chuckling and continued. "It took a lot of persuasion as well."

"Sounds like our Kai alright…" Mr. Dickenson laughed faintly.

"Well, like I was saying. I found out that he didn't come home when he didn't come over for his daily snack I usually prepare for my younger children and him. Thinking that he was just tired and didn't come over, I expected an explanation yesterday…" Her expression saddened somewhat with worry. "…but he didn't come back to his apartment then either."

The mood went from anticipation to disappointment and worry.

"I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news and such…"

"No. Thank you, we needed to know," Rei smiled slightly before it faltered back into a strained line.

They began to leave before Mr. Dickenson turned around, "Thank you Mrs…"

"Mrs. Minomoto."

"Thank you Mrs. Minomoto for taking care of Kai."

Grinning, she waved them off before closing the door to her apartment.

-------------------------------------

**[In the Car]**

A small red vehicle sped slowly down the street. The occupants in the car were very hushed. They were all trying to figure out where their friend had gone.

Hiromi first talked slowly, "What should we do?"

"Maybe we should go to the police station…?" suggested Max, his blue eyes clashed with worry.

There was a faint murmur of assent before Mr. Dickenson smiled encouragingly at his team. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kai can take care of himself but I do agree on going to the police station. Perhaps they might know something…"

Everyone nodded before Rei cried the car to a halt.

"What is it Rei?" asked Takao as he glanced at the stricken expression on his face.

Rei shook slightly before answer his friend, "I…don't know but we have to go see the shrine. Driger has to see the shrine."

"Driger has to see the shrine?" asked Takao and Max in unison, curiosity winning their features.

"What shrine?" Kyouju looked at Rei with interest.

Rei only pointed to the entrance up in front of the car and he presumably got out it and began walking towards it.

"It looks like a private shrine though…" Kyouju muttered to himself before realizing that he was alone with Mr. Dickenson and the driver.

"Come on Kyouju!" cried out Hiromi as she rushed to catch up with the other guys. They were already climbing up the stairs.

Turning to face Mr. Dickenson, Kyouju asked, "Are you coming with us?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, but I expect you guys to come back down here soon."

Nodding, Kyouju marched up after the others, huffing and wishing he had done more exercising. On the top steps of the shrine, he saw the Japanese style buildings and the clean cobblestone path. To the left, he saw a large tree, green and flourishing with late flowers.

Takao walked around and glanced at Rei. "Are you sure we're allowed here?"

Rei shrugged and continued walking, that same longing pang in his chest.

"Uhhh…hi…"

Max turned around to the front door and spotted a lone figure standing at the entrance. "Hi, sorry for barging into your property like that…" but he trailed off when he finally recognized the youthful face in the dim light of the sunset. "Hey, aren't you Souta?"

Upon hearing the runner up's name, Takao, Hiromi, and Kyouju, turned to look at Max's direction. "Hey, it is Souta! What are you doing here?"

Souta looked at Takao, "This is my home."

"Oh…whoops…" Takao blushed with embarrassment and smiled apologetically.

Hiromi decided to complement his home to cover up the discomforting silence. "It's really nice and peaceful here. It's like a little haven from the busy city streets."

"Thanks," Souta looked at his feet as he stuttered the question he longed to ask. "Can you…uhh...do-do me a f-f-favor?"

Takao beamed and nodded his consent. "Sure! We'll do what we can if you need help."

Looking up shyly, Souta took the plunge, "Could you sign an autograph?"

Takao and Max looked at each other and laughed. "Of course! But then where's Rei? It's not as complete with out him here…"

Kyouju pointed to the backyard of the house. "I think he went that way…"

Souta panicked slightly, _"But that's where the well is! Hopefully Kagome already went through already or else we'll have a lot of explaining to do."_

The others started to follow Kyouju's direction but Souta stopped them. "I'm really sorry but-"

A loud yell could be heard from the back and what Souta was about to say was dropped into the wind.

"Takao! Max!"

Takao and Max ran to aid Rei in whatever danger he was in, or, they assumed it was danger.

Rei was alarmed when Driger came out of his bitpiece in a flash of green light and began circling around him. The others promptly veered around the corner and spotted the strange phenomenon.

"What's going on Rei?" Max was shocked as he approached his friend but he stopped for Draciel began to come out of his pocket in a slim stream of purple light as well.

Rei managed to answer with an "I don't know" before losing all awareness.

Takao walked hesitantly towards the others but even Dragoon was succumbed to the strange pull coming from deep within the shrine. Crying out, the blue and white dragon circled around his master, now semi-conscious, and led Takao into the shrine that hid the well from view. The others follow suit.

"Hey! Wait-!" Souta tried to stop the three bladers from opening the door but he was pushed away lightly into Kyouju and Hiromi. "Wait!"

Max, Rei, and Takao were ignorant of what was going on around them and they slid the door shut behind them. Before them was a well built of stone and wood. It looked ancient and very primitive but the alluring force managed to draw them towards it.

Hiromi, Kyouju, and Souta managed to open the door to the shrine to find the three bladers standing on the edge of the well, looking as if they were about to dive into it.

Souta cried out feebly one last time, "Wait! Don't jump into the well! You can possibly get hurt!"

Hiromi ran towards the three bladers but was too late as the possessed Max glanced at Rei and Takao before they all nodded in unison and jumped into the ancient well. "NO!"

Hiromi jumped after them and tried to grab a hold of them but they seemed to ebb away in her grasp. _"What the heck is going on?!"_

She landed roughly at the bottom of the dry well, the stones and rubble breaking her skin and piercing it till it bled. Her eyes darted around the small well and saw that the others were gone.

Whispering to herself, the others could barely hear her words, "Where did they go?"

Souta slumped to the ground, using the well for support at the sametime, _"Kagome's going to kill me when she finds out! But what I don't get is how they got through when I can't!" _Realization hit him full force. _"…it must have been those bright lights…"_

-------------------------------------

**[To Be Continued]**

Oi, this is one long update o.o…4279 words! You guys better be satisfied n-n;;

Okay, I don't remember if Kagome's family shrine had stairs or not but let's just pretend there is.

Did anyone see the connection there with Sora **Minomoto** and Mrs. **Minomoto**? Lmao…now they know how Sora was able to defeat Souta, she had a tutor! XD (Oh, and if you were curious, Max won the match of course.)

Now that the beyblade part is over, time to take the action into feudal Japan! =)

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	4. Chapter 3: Of Blood and Bones

**Author's Note:** I thought of a beautiful ending a few days back…but I need a filler in between to get to it XD Have to keep thinking…Well, thanks for the reviews readers =D

**Acronym-** Yeah! Woohoo! I'm glad you liked the length of it…I stayed by the computer practically for the whole afternoon lol. I'm not telling you if Rei is the reincarnation of Inuyasha…you have to read to find out! And OH! A cookie! Since you told me not to eat it, I'll just lick it n-n! I'm a total sucker for cookies =/

**Yuuki:Tsubasa****- **Thank you!!! –nod nod- Yes, yes…-is taking down notes- Totally right. Now I know I should've introduced the characters better but the damage is done T-T. I think I'll fix up the character descriptions later on though and prior to this new knowledge, I think I'll add a bit more to the description to the Inuyasha part. You are right, how silly of me to forget that maybe not everyone knows Inuyasha that well XD –clings on to you- I THINK I FOUND MYSELF A BRILLIANT CRITIC! –Is not going to let go for a loooooong time- (Oh, I also fixed the broad sentence you described in your review…with another statement XD Seriously, my brain isn't working properly.)

**Call me… Death-** Updating…typing…thank you =D

**Destiny's Dragon-** Heh n-n; I don't think I can ever beat that update. That was longest update I have ever typed for one chapter. I wasn't even planning on updating so early either XD but I felt that as long as I have the inspiration for this fiction, I might as well update it.

**tiger-****of-ice- **Oh, don't worry about it. If you have any other questions based on their names, feel free to ask me ;) I'll make sure I'd answer it as best as I can.

**Natasha-Li-** Oh, Oh, I can't wait to introduce you guys to this chapter XD I guarantee that this chapter has a bit more action than the last one…just a bit…So here you go!

**shady**** gurl- **Thanks. Yes, you can guess and _maybe_ he's in the feudal era but I'm not going to tell you guys just yet…

**Bonnie Mizuhara-** Hehe…Thanks. But sorry, no yaoi/shounen-ai in this. It's just going to be the original pairings that shows up in the anime.

**Absolute-Darkness-** Trying to update sooner but I really need to finish my other story first XD. Maybe it will be clearer in this chapter about what happens to Kai but I might not add him in this chapter either and no, Sora Minomoto will probably not play any more parts in this story.

Oh! Forgot about the speech map I promised you people…here you go:

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"- (Now if you use this speech map for Chapter 1, you'll understand why when Rei was running away from the demons did Sango stop her attack and started talking to Miroku. She thought Miroku was talking to her when it was really Rei…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 3:** Of Blood and Bones

-------------------------------------

**[Feudal Era; Outside of Kaede's Village]**

A deep scowl was all that could be seen on the tanned face. This etched line caught the attention of the only other soul near him. The other being was a rather more robust and playful creature but even he knew to take care and trod gently around the other today. However, there is a difference between knowing and doing.

_"Time to point out to Inuyasha that I'm right!"___

The small kitsune-youkai walked slowly towards the inu-hanyou, smiling slightly at his ridiculous stubborn attitude. "So Inuyasha, what do you think Kagome is doing right now?"

The name, Kagome, had a very sudden effect on the one named Inuyasha. He grunted and gave a rather annoyed glower at the youkai. "I don't know and I don't care about Kagome, Shippou."

Shippou was skeptical and knew at once that Inuyasha was lying. "As if you don't care! If you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten all jealous at Kouga!" Shippou snorted and continued. "And, I think you should be the one to apologize to Kagome."

Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Kouga, the wolf demon, and he growled, "Why should _I_ apologize?! Who knows what she was doing with Kouga when I was trying to rescue her."

Shaking his head, Shippou sighed, "Yeesh Inuyasha, I'm surprised that Kagome even likes you! You're such a jerk. Maybe you should learn to trust her more and go apologize to Kagome back in her world. I mean, even KOUGA treats her better than you."

**_BAMP!_**

Shippou immediately clutched his head in pain as Inuyasha withdrew his fist and smirked haughtily at the kitsune-youkai. "That's for calling me a jerk."

**_BAMP!_**

****

Growling slightly, the hanyou spoke again, "That's for comparing me to that idiotic wolf demon."

Pouting, Shippou yelled out at Inuyasha, "You're nothing but a jerk!" He began to run again, fully knowing that his head will become a punching bag for Inuyasha if he caught him.

**[A Few Minutes Later…]**

Miroku and Sango walked up the hill that overlooked the village. It was quite peaceful here and they knew that this was a place where Inuyasha favors. They were looking for him so as to convince him to apologize and bring back Kagome. They reached the top of the grassy slope and the monk and taiji sweat-dropped when they witnessed Inuyasha chase Shippou around in a circle.

"Help me!" cried out Shippou in fear as the angry hanyou ran after him tirelessly.

"You shouldn't have provoked me Shippou!" growled Inuyasha, ready to pounce and punch on Shippou's head relentlessly.

Miroku sighed and stepped in between the feuding friends. "That's enough Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned away, scorning at Miroku, "It's not my fault. He started it."

"You sound like a child and besides, you have more important things to do Inuyasha than chase Shippou all day," teased Sango as Shippou began to laugh at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat down, frustrated at Sango, "I am not going to go."

Miroku grinned slightly and spoke, "You know Inuyasha, it wouldn't hurt for you to be the bigger man in this."

Frowning, Sango dragged Miroku away and started whispering to him frantically, "What do you mean he should be the 'bigger man'?! It was his fault in the first place that Kagome left."

Miroku sighed and said, "Well, you know how stubborn Inuyasha is and his pride is twice as big as his stubbornness."

"True, true…"

"So if we can get him to bring back Kagome, we can force him to apologize when they return."

Sango thought for a moment and then spoke up again, "But what if that doesn't work?"

"Then-"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?!"

Sango and Miroku turned around at the same time and saw that Inuyasha was staring at them angrily. Shippou was keeping his distance from the angry hanyou, afraid that he would be at the receiving end of the fury.

"Come now Inuyasha, at least bring back Kagome and sort things out," reasoned Sango.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "You should really apologize."

Inuyasha snorted, "And I am listening to a monk that likes to grope women?"

Miroku shook his head and grinned slightly, "Groping is too much of a strong word Inuyasha."

Taking her boomerang, Sango smacked it across Miroku's head, blushing furiously. "Really? Then what were you just doing?!"

Miroku rubbed his head, "Anyway, you should really…Where did he go?" He looked around and saw that Inuyasha disappeared.

Sango turned to Shippou and sent him a questioning glance. Shippou shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me. He just dashed off into the forest muttering something about 'nosy idiots'."

Miroku sighed and turned to Sango, "Do you think Inuyasha will apologize?"

"Knowing him, he'd probably just bring back Kagome by her legs just to make us shut up."

Shippou piped in, "That's not much of an apology is it?"

"No, and it would probably just make Kagome angrier but we all know that she's waiting," Miroku looked through the dense trees of the forest, concluding that Inuyasha probably went to the well.

Nodding, Sango looked at Miroku before asking, "Should we follow?"

Smiling, Miroku nodded, "We should watch the well from a distance and not risk letting Inuyasha see us there or else he'll never return to get Kagome."

"His pride should be deflated," commented Shippou as they started to go into the forest to reach the hidden gateway to the other world where Kagome resides in.

-------------------------------------

**[With Inuyasha]**

"Stupid monk…" muttered Inuyasha as he reached Bone Eaters Well.

_"Kagome better be there…"_

Glancing inside the dank walls that created a pit and the piles upon piles of yellowing marrow at the bottom, he had no second thoughts as he jumped into it, feeling the slight cool sensation as if he just dived into a pool of water.

**[Time: ****2:00 pm****]**

Emerging into the other side, he landed in the same well, except 500 years older, filled with small spiders and cobwebs. Leaping out, Inuyasha landed on all fours and glanced around.

_"It's so quiet."_

His ears twitched faintly and he opened the sliding door an inch to peer around. The backyard was empty with no one around save for a few birds twittering in the trees. Opening the door fully, he walked down the stone steps, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Is anyone even here?" muttered the hanyou to himself.

Prowling around Kagome's window, minding not to step on the flowers at the base of the window, he slid the window open inaudibly. Flexing his hands, he grabbed hold of the frames and hurdled over the wall and through the hole. He landed mutely on the plush carpet and looked at Kagome's room. He immediately saw the untidy bed covers.

"She must have been late for something today. Knowing her, she woke up last minute and didn't have time to tidy up."

Sitting himself on the floor, he began to wait. The impatient half-demon scowled at the ticking clock sitting innocently on Kagome's nightstand.

**_Tick_**

****

His golden eyes narrowed and his ears convulsed with irritation.

**_Tock_**

Growling, he stood up and began pacing instead. But with every sudden movement coming from the thin, small hand in the clock, there was the small ticking noise, followed by an exasperating tock and a shudder from the hanyou.

**_Tick-tock_**

****

"ARRG!"

The silver-haired half-demon grabbed his ears in aggravation and glared at the red clock. _"Need to destroy that wretched thing…"_

Heaving towards the small device, he grabbed the clock with his two hands and was going to throw it out the window when the most unexpected thing happened, causing Inuyasha to drop the clock and flee.

It began to ring.

Peering from his position at the bushes outside after he tumbled out the window, Inuyasha turned red with embarrassment when he fully registered his cowardly act.

_"Good thing the others weren't here to see this…"_

The ringing was still pounding in his ears but the noise stopped all of a sudden. He saw the faint movement in Kagome's room and saw a female figure standing by the open window. She was the one that picked up the alarm clock and turned it off. Mrs. Higurashi gazed at the yard below her daughter's window and shook her head. She slid the window shut and went back downstairs.

_"Of all the luck…"_

Murmuring to himself about how close of a call that was, he brushed the stray leaves off his clothing and walked back towards the well. It was no use staying if Kagome was not at home. __

He looked over his shoulder one last time before opening the door to the shrine and closing it. He then proceeded to jump into the well again.

-------------------------------------

**[Feudal Era]**

"What do you mean she wasn't home?!" squeaked Shippou as he began to badger Inuyasha when he returned empty handed.

"The least you could do was look for her," commented Miroku.

Sango nodded in agreement while Kirara leaped in the air, trying to catch a fluttering butterfly. The others had been waiting for Inuyasha to show up from the well by hiding behind the bushes but when they saw that he came back with no Kagome with him, they began to ask him questions.

Inuyasha, frustrated, yelled at the others, "I can't go jumping from building to building in broad daylight!"

"He has a point there," spoke Miroku which earned him a pointed glare from Sango.

"You could have stayed in her room and waited!"

Inuyasha's face color drained slightly at the mention of Kagome's room, thinking back to the alarm clock that sat on the pine table. He stuttered a small answer, "There were people home."

Shippou sighed and shook his fuzzy little head, "Inuyasha, at least show that you were trying to get her back."

"Yes, Shippou is right. You should make it seem like you are wooing her over," advised Miroku.

Sighing, Sango lifted her hands to her head, "It's times like these that I wish I wasn't stuck with you two." She gazed at Inuyasha and Miroku before grinning sadly.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" protested Inuyasha.

Shrugging slightly, Sango chose not to answer and instead, began to walk off, "I suggest you go try again."

Rubbing his hair, Inuyasha sulked and slumped to the grassy floor, leaning against the old, ivy-covered well, _"Women…phhh…"_

-------------------------------------

**[With Kagome; ****3:45 pm****]**

When she arrived home, the raven hair girl walked up to her room. She promptly landed face first into her bed and sighed lightly into the fluffy pillow.

_"I should go back…"_

She pictured her friends in her mind. Shippou, the young fox demon that had been her companion almost since the beginning of her adventures, jumped into her mind. Miroku, the lecherous monk, smiled haughtily in her mind before he phased off. Next, a young woman by the name of Sango appeared, and she grinned at Kagome before her minds' eyes landed on Inuyasha.

_"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing…?"_

Sighing, she turned back upright and stared at the plaster ceiling. The faint yellowing glow of the sun shining through the window provided a warm blaze on the walls. In her mind, there pictured a strong hanyou, with a long flowing, silver mane. He was swinging an incredibly large sword at the passing demons, protecting _her._ Her heart fluttered slightly when she thought of him.

_"Listen to yourself Kagome! You sound like a love-sick girl!" _scolding herself, she turned on her side and glanced down at the carpet floor and immediately saw footprints, very dirty footprints to be exact.

"MOM! WHO WAS UP HERE TODAY?"

The faint voice of her mother reached her ears upstairs, "No one dear…though your alarm clock did mysteriously go off today…"

She grinned and knew exactly who came today. "Inuyasha," breathed in the young teenager.

Kagome jumped out of bed immediately and went to pack up a list of medicinal supplies and food. It was time to go back to feudal Japan and confront Inuyasha.

"…whether you're ready or not…" spoke Kagome.

-------------------------------------

**[Feudal ****Japan****]**

Inuyasha still sat at the edge of the well and he presumed that the others were long gone and was back at the village. He was still quite unsure whether to go after Kagome or not.

He closed his eyes and went into a silent state. _"I'm getting irritated for no reason! It's something so simple for other people to do yet, it's so hard for me to do…"_

The dusk air drifted underneath his nose, sending the smell of grass into it and a rather unpleasant smoky stench. _"Like the stench of burning flesh…"_

The image of a burnt body with a barely distinguishable arrow lodged through its heart mingled at the edges of his memories. He could also almost picture out the giant crater, still smoking at the impact.

Shuddering, Inuyasha shot up like a bullet and scanned the area. He could only see the trees and the many folds of shadows beneath the leaves. The air smelled fresh again and even intermingled with the sweet scent of flowers.

Blinking in confusion, he shook his head, _"I'm so troubled that I'm not even thinking straight. Maybe I should just go back and get it over with…"_

He turned around to face the opening of the well. He took in a deep breath before sitting on the wooden ledge of the well and was about to jump in when he heard a loud clatter at the bottom.

_"Who's down there? Could it be…?"_

Inuyasha waited at the top with a sudden nervousness. As the noises below got louder, he could make out a vague shape at the bottom.

The figure that he had been protecting in this world emerged from the well with Inuyasha stepping back a few paces for her to land gently on the grass. The girl then continued to pull out a big yellow knapsack and let it fall heavily on the ground beside her.

"Ka-kagome…"

The 15-year-old girl looked up at the hanyou and growled at him. "Inuyasha…Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Inuyasha only stared and scowled at her, "…"

Kagome knew it was going to be tough to make him say sorry. She walked a few paces up towards Inuyasha. "Please, Inuyasha…"

He turned away from her and stared at the ground, watching a small worm twitch and quiver underneath his step.

Kagome grabbed his hand and the inu-hanyou flinched in surprise at the warm touch. His golden eyes gazed upon Kagome briefly and the girl smiled back at him.

He released his step on the fragile worm and he hugged the younger girl calmly before letting go.

Blushing, Kagome looked at the half-demon, nodded, and smiled. Inuyasha grabbed the heavy knapsack and walked back to the village with Kagome running up ahead of him, the dim light dancing off of her hair. Sometimes, apologies don't have to be done verbally.

-------------------------------------

**[Bone Eaters Well]**

A moan reverberated in the stone walls and loud rattling noises from the bottom of the ancient well could be heard. The young boy could see nothing but a long expanse of darkness before him and began to panic. He must have been knocked out when he jumped down the well with Dragoon. He was able to see everything that happened to his body but was unable to do anything about it.

Takao, after regaining full control of his body from Dragoon, crawled around, feeling for a way out of the deep tunnel. He then heard a voice calling out.

"Is anyone there?"

Takao perked up at the sound of his friend's voice and tried to figure out where he was. "Max!"

Silence reigned in the small dim, and then a sharp cry called out again, "Takao! You're okay!"

"Rei, you're here too?" Takao was growing a bit more ecstatic knowing that he wasn't alone.

"Yes! Max and I are up ahead of you," trailed Rei's voice.

"Alright!" Takao felt his way across the jagged ground and could hear himself coming closer towards his friends. He blinked when he saw light filtering in through a hole from above the ground.

"Max! Rei!" He smiled brightly at his friends before screaming loudly. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Shut up," hissed Max, his cerulean eyes dimmed in the shadows.

Rei clamped the boy's mouth shut as Takao tried to regain control of his fear. They were sitting in a pile of bones.

Horrified, Takao questioned, _"Where are we?"_

-------------------------------------

**[To Be Continued]**

Eh. You guys shouldn't be expecting an update any time soon. I still need to finish my other story…I've been neglecting it XD. Also, not the most ideal place I wanted to end the chapter, but I had to since I have vacation for the weekends. And damn me for these errors (I /know/ I have mistakes in this). Sorry, I will correct them when I find them.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	5. Chapter 4: Three, Terrified One, Buried

**Author's Note: **The last update was horrible (That's why I can't help but update a bit sooner than planned to make it up =/) but this one will be a better one =)

**Destiny's Dragon-** Thanks n-n;; Hopefully this chapter would be a better one than the last chapter. Heh, I guess that's true but then again, how would you be able to get better if you don't know what you're doing wrong? - I'm just confusing myself now…

**Natasha-Li-** Thanks a lot! Kai....? –smiles- He'll make a short debut in this chapter! I was supposed to reveal him last chapter but I was rushed. T-T So here's some Kai-goodness/angst for you and the readers!

**Bonnie Mizuhara- **Yep…no yaoi pairings. I usually don't put them in my chaptered stories for some mysterious, unknown reason o.o. Must be a coincidence. And anime pairings as in the original love triangle between Kag-Inu-Kik or the hints of Mir-San and rest assured, there is 100% no Mariah in this. It's only the Bladebreakers and the Inu-gang.

**Acronym and Verb-** XDDD I'm still alive am I not? If I can't lick the cookie then I'll just have to put it behind a glass case and look at it from there…n-n; And don't worry, no yaoi! Also, Hilary/Hiromi and Kenny/Kyouju will not be part of the story that often. They're more of a side character like Souta. I luuuve cake =P

**Azn****-V-Kai-** Fweee…you actually liked that last chapter?! I thought it was a bit short and not as adventure-bound like it said on the ratings. However, if you were actually satisfied with the last chapter, I think you might just be thrilled with this one. n-n

**shady**** gurl- **Lol! Yeah…their bitbeasts kind of possessed them so they lost control of their bodies. =) And Kai? I hid him behind the curtains until his scene comes! And do not worry; he shall appear in this chapter for sure!

**Koye****-** Thank you! It's nice to know I have new readers. Believe it or not, but it motivates us writers just to know. Errrm, I am trying my best to update n-n;

**AquaWaterz****-** =D –can't stop grinning- Thankeeeww! I will update soon, like today. Lmao. I like the kitty…-snuggles kitty-.

**UniGirl****-** -bottom lip quivers- So extremely sorry for the ending of the last chapter! T-T It was supposed to be MUCH longer (The last chapter was supposed to have all the events that occur in this chapter). –shakes head- No excuses for me. I will just have to make this a hopefully better chapter. And s'okay for not reviewing sooner, I'm just glad you did =D

**tiger-****of-ice-** Yes, it was quite fluffy the last chapter. I was just following some advice from Yuuki:Tsubasa to introduce the character's better. I'm glad you liked the last chapter n-n. And thank you, I hope you're having a good vacation too –twitches- school starting too quickly…

**Fallen Pheonix- **I'm super glad you liked it =D And MUHAHAHAH =) What I did to Kai was a bit harmful plus hurtful and painful…-smiles a bit uncertainly- I won't _tell_ the readers and you what happened to Kai because you'll find out in this chapter =D. Enjoy! [Also, I read your bio…I cry for you for moving! I live quite close to you too o.o I'm a Vancouverite! (Okay, not _that_ close…)]

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 4:** Three, Terrified. One, Buried.

-------------------------------------

**[Bone Eater's Well]**

"HIROMI? KYOUJU!"

Rei's throat felt closed and torn after yelling out the familiar names of his friends. Leaning against the stone-built wall, he sighed and shook his head. It felt very wrong to yell and break the peace in this well so instead he whispered silently to his companions beside him.

"It's no use. No one's around to hear us yelling. Where can they be?"

Max blinked a few times, a quivering frown placed permanently on his face as long as he stayed in this creepy well. He bit his lower lip and saw the translucent forms of his friends bathed underneath the moonlight. He felt safer knowing that his friends are right beside him. It brought a certain degree of ease. Trying to get as comfortable as he could when sitting on a pile of broken bones, he shifted slightly, only to be glared at by an empty skull. He shuddered, "How can we get out of here by ourselves?" He tore his gaze away from the inanimate object and stared at Takao and Rei, waiting for any suggestions.

"I don't know Max…" trailed off Rei.

Takao looked skywards, trying his best to recognize any of the familiar constellations he learnt off by heart when he was younger. The small specks above aligned themselves in the same way back at home, except there were more stars than usual. Extra stars in hues of blue hung in the black canvas in between the constellations he knew.

"It's strange."

Max and Rei looked at Takao curiously, signaling him to continue with their silence.

His lips pressed into a thin line, Takao continued, "The constellations look wrong because there are added stars in the sky." He waved and pointed at the sky for emphasis. "There are _more_ stars than before."

Both Rei and Max looked at the fair sky. Max was the first to comment quietly, "I was never much of a stargazer but you are right Takao. There _are _more stars than normal. It's…brighter."

Nodding in agreement, the neko-jin placed a slender hand on the cold wall. "You are right Takao but you have to remember, there are city lights where you live and sometimes they block your sight from the stars. However, you made me realize something. Wasn't the well we fell into in a small shrine?"

Max's blue eyes went as round as saucers. He stuttered slightly, "Where's the roof?"

"Better yet, where did we drop to? Clearly we aren't in the shrine anymore…" Takao tilted his head towards the cobweb filled corners, watching a large black spider walk across the thin threads, his mind mulling through ideas. He rubbed his head rapidly and squinted his eyes shut, "The only thing I can think of is getting out. Maybe that way, we will know where we are."

Rei's keen eyes caught sight of the wall of ivy and his mind started working on a crude plan. He examined the over-used wall closely and found loose footholds on various portions of the wall. Breaking the unnerving silence that came between the three friends when Rei was thinking, he spoke, "Hey guys, maybe we can use this wall to climb up to the top. We can actually use the ivy as a rope and there are footholds along the wall. The only problem is that the ivy might not support all three of us."

"Well…" Max looked hesitant. "It is worth a try. I really don't want to stay down here any longer."

Takao turned from Rei to Max and questioned, "Well, who's going first?" He really didn't want to try his luck.

A feral grin broke the surface of his Rei's face, he spoke, "I'll go first, seeing that it was my idea."

"Alright Rei, just be careful. Takao and I will stand beneath you to catch you in case you fall," said Max.

Rei took in a deep breath and stared at the immense wall as if sizing it up. _"This should be a piece of cake. I mean, what is there to be afraid of? Haven't I scaled down a mountain side? This should be easier than that."_

He wrapped a slender hand around the vines and started climbing. Up and up he went and he didn't dare look back down. He didn't want to fall flat on his face at the bottom of this bone filled well. He looked up, determination engraved on his face as he neared the top. He felt the wooden paneling that boarded the edge of the well and pushed himself up with it. He swung his legs over the edge and sighed as he landed on the soft grass above. Looking around, he was able to make out a lot of trees around the well. They must be in the heart of a forest.

The faint call of his friends rung in his ears, "Hey Rei! Did you make it up there okay?"

He crawled his way towards the opening and stuck his head over it. Inside, he saw the two figures in the deep shadows looking up at him, their eyes twinkling in the darkness, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on up!"

From below, Max took in a deep breath and grabbed the vines with a tight fist. Turning to Dragoon's master, he said, "Alright Takao, I'm going up. Will you be all right alone down here?"

Nodding, Takao replied evenly, "I'll be fine." He peeked at the skulls with the corner of his eyes and attempted to joke. "I have plenty of company here…"

Max smiled and faced the wall again. As he started to climb, he said to his friend below him, "Just don't end up like one of them."

A horrified look passed through Takao's eyes and he scowled slightly, "Don't even start giving me these horrible ideas Maxie."

Laughing sheepishly, Max daren't look down and continued climbing up. "We'll be waiting for you up there!"

Once Max landed safely on the damp ground above, he gave out a holler to the lone person below, "Alright Takao! Go right ahead!"

So, Max and Rei waited for their last friend to appear from the edge of the well. Below, Takao fidgeted with the ivy and began to climb laboriously upwards. Taking care not to put too much of his weight onto the small indents located at random places along the wall, he placed more of his weight on the ivy vines that supported him. When he neared the top, he heard the two screams that tore at his two friends' throats. Distracted, he nearly fell from his place but managed to maintain a slight balance. He climbed up frantically to join them. "What is it?!" His elbows propped him up while he wrapped his legs around the vines, and he gave time for his eyes to dart over to his two friends, both looking very pale as they stared past him.

Max lifted a shaking finger as he emitted an inaudible whimper. "Sp-sp-spider…"

Chuckling, Takao started laughing. "You two are afraid of spiders? And there were so many of them in the well too!"

Shaking his head, Rei pointed with Max, "T-t-Takao…Look behind y-you…"

Takao frowned but he saw that it was no joke, his two friends were truly frightened. Curious, he turned his head over his shoulder and his midnight blue eyes sparked up with fear and he felt his blood run cold. "Giant…spider?" There was a brief silence before Takao started screaming as well.

The large black spider was the size of a two storey home. Its two incisor-like fangs snapping in the air with six beady red eyes gleaming malevolently in the dark, it was a shadow predator. The long hairy legs twitched slightly as the two front legs rubbed together as if the spider was planning; making a decision on what to do with the three humans.

Upon hearing the screams of its prey, the spider cackled quietly and drank into their fear. Two more giant spiders appeared behind the first one, one bandied-legged while the other had a pale brown fur flanking its head. But no matter how different they looked from one another, they were all thinking of the same thing: how delicious it would be to eat some human flesh.

Rei looked at the three spiders with contempt before withdrawing a few steps away from them. Max followed Rei's movements and Takao squirmed slightly on the wooden paneling of the well, falling flat on his back before jumping up and standing beside his friends.

Max whispered to Rei, watching the spider's eyes, "We need to escape…"

The spider's eyes narrowed and all three of them took a few steps forwards.

Takao piped in, "Let's run."

Rei bit his bottom lip and his golden eyes flashed, "Can we outrun them?"

The spiders, tired of waiting, shifted and lunged at their prey. They needed blood and the warm flesh was just too tempting.

"I SAY WE TAKE THE CHANCE AND JUST RUN!" cried out Takao as he dodged the spiders. Rei and Max took different directions but they all met up at the same place began to run through the forest, the silver sliver of moon guiding their way through the trees.

-------------------------------------

**[At Kaede's Village]**

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

Kagome looked concerned at the hanyou she was sitting alongside of. The whole group along with Kaede decided to eat outside today and they built a nice fire in the middle to keep them warm. The reason was so they can enjoy the night air and celebrate the return of Kagome by eating together.

Kirara, like Inuyasha, looked slightly tensed and turned to face the looming forest above the village. It was already very dark and the night air was cool. The forest leered menacingly in the shadows. The small cat-like demon growled and mewled at her master for attention.

Sango turned towards the neko-youkai and her face remained blank, "Kirara, do you sense something?"

Kirara nodded before transforming into her sleek giant cat form and started pacing impatiently.

"Something must be up. Kirara seems so restless," spoke Miroku as he watched the pale yellow, furred cat walk back and forth.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he stood up and just gazed at the darkened forest. "Something's not right. There's something coming our way…"

Kagome gasped and she clenched her hands tightly on to her green dress that completed her school uniform ensemble, which consisted of brown shoes and a white top with a silk tie around the v-neck.

"There is a dark aura around the normally friendly forest…" muttered the priestess of the village, Kaede. Her sixth sense, slightly mottled by age, spotted the black flames licking the trees and flickering in the sky.

At that point he turned to the group, "You guys stay here. I'll go check it out." Inuyasha immediately dashed off into the direction of the forest.

Miroku's expression darkened several notches and he got up as well, "Now that Inuyasha and the Lady Kaede brought it up, I can vaguely sense a very strange presence, almost like Naraku's except different and familiar." He too turned to face the intimidating trees. "I'll follow him. Sango, you and Kirara stay here and protect the village if the demons decide to attack here."

Nodding, Sango agreed, "Alright then."

Miroku dashed off in chase of Inuyasha, trying his best to keep up with the fast hanyou. Kagome and the others watched his retreating back before he too became smothered by the shadows. Sango got up and led the way back into the small house. "Come, let's stay inside."

The priestess of the village lingered slightly longer before she too, proceeded her way into the small living quarters. _"I feel a foreboding whisper in the winds…"_

She turned around and scavenged for her wooden bow and arrow. _"I might need this." _She placed it in front of her for easy reach after sitting down on the matted ground.

Sango placed herself at the entrance of the hut after changing into her battle armor. Her hiraikotso was tucked loosely across her back with her katana hidden strategically on her left side that faces the wall. Kirara, still in her transformed version, was sitting outside, guarding the rest of the village from harm.

Kagome tucked her legs beneath her with Shippou sitting beside her for comfort. Thinking back, Kagome trembled at the fuming expression that was imprinted onto Inuyasha's face. He seemed mad and afraid at the same time, something that she has never seen before unless she was in danger.

Shippou placed a small paw on her arm and smiled brightly as if reading her mind, "Don't worry Kagome. Inuyasha is going to be just fine."

_"I really hope so Shippou. And anyway, I'm being silly. Why should I start to worry about Inuyasha when I am perfectly aware that he can hold his own ground when he battles?"_

But deep inside, Kagome knew why she had to worry because_ she also felt the gloom and trepidation that was emitted…_

-------------------------------------

**[With Inuyasha]**

Only the sound of his rapid footfalls on the grass was heard as the lithe shadow ran headlong against the trees. His silver hair streamed behind him like a banner, and swayed with movement. Inuyasha's golden gaze darted from left to right rapidly, making sure to catch any movement around him. He could smell the demon scent and it was becoming stronger by the second.

_"What can emit such a strong negative force? Can it be Naraku again?"_

He growled sub-consciously before his ears twitched upon hearing a loud scream.

"What the hell…"

He halted at the barrier of trees and pushed his way through. The leaves and branches scratching his clothes but he ignored it and continued to create the passage through. He stopped when he saw the sickening scene before him.

There was a large spider clicking its incisors rapidly while it was standing on top of an unconscious, or perhaps even dead, form on the floor. There was webbing that cocooned the small figure, and trails of mucus running down the milky white threads. He quickly looked up and spotted two other spiders that were trying to reach their prey, two other human boys, by dragging them down with the sticky web.

One of the humans was crying out frantically to the form at the bottom that was about to be eaten, "WAKE UP TAKAO!"

When the spider was about to dive its fangs and suck out the boy dry, Inuyasha took no second thoughts as he unleashed his claws into the night air and he jumped out from behind the bushes. He sliced through the spider quickly with his attack. "SANKONTETSOU!"

The carcass fell down with a sickening thud before the two other spiders looked at the hanyou distractedly and clicked with annoyance. Inuyasha stepped over the unconscious boy and smirked, his heart pumping with the blood of battle. He flexed his hands in anticipation as he sneered at the lesser demons, "Thought you can have a midnight snack eh? Not on my watch you don't!"

The inu-hanyou jumped gracefully into the air, receiving a few amazed gasps from the two boys, and he released his wrath on the spiders. The heavy scent of blood drifted with the breeze and the remaining pieces of the spider littered the ground. It was an easy kill but still, the unease in the forest did not lift.

Inuyasha snorted at the frightened forms of the two boys and scowled, "You know I won't hurt you."

-------------------------------------

**[With Max and Rei]**

Rei's eyes narrowed significantly before he was hit with recognition. In a shaky voice, he muttered, "It's him…and he's…real?" The images of the dream he had yesterday flashed in his thoughts. The woman with the giant boomerang and the black haired monk with the golden staff, he remembered how they fought the horde of demons. There was also the small kitsune demon and that man down there with the dog ears, he was there as well.

Max looked curiously at his trembling friend, "Him? Do you know him Rei?"

Rei looked distractedly at Max before shaking his head, "No. It's nothing Max…"

Rei glanced at the sleek form and felt nauseated by the smell of blood. He always had a weakness against it and the many puddles of it did not help him.

"Come on Rei, we need to check on Takao," muttered Max to the dizzy boy.

They climbed down carefully, making sure that the weird man that killed all three of the giant spiders did not go after them. Inuyasha merely glanced at them curiously, marking in his mind that they were dressed rather strangely. He kept his space from them and watched them carefully, but his eyes continuously darted back towards the boy with the bounded raven hair.

"Takao!" cried out Max as he knelt beside his web covered friend. He checked his pulse and found a strong beat.

Takao did not respond even though his eyes were open but blank. There was also a small wound on his back that was left by the spider.

"He's not responding. We need help," said Max distractedly as he tried to remove the web.

Rei daren't look at Inuyasha. He could feel his gaze on him but he can't seem to look back. His own fear of his dream was preventing him from doing anything. Instead, he helped Max remove the strong threads off of his injured friend quietly.

"INUYASHA!"

The silver-haired man turned distractedly at the voice of his friend and scowled, "Now what…?"

"Inuyasha!" cried out the monk as he neared the hanyou and he started panting slightly. "What happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged and continued his surveillance on the teenagers that stopped their task at hand and was now watching him and Miroku, "Spider demons that thought they could have an easy snack."

Miroku followed his line of sight and saw the two lost looking boys and their injured friend. His expression softened and he asked the inu-hanyou, "Who are they?"

"I don't know Miroku and I really don't care what they do now. I already saved them and that's enough," Inuyasha said indifferently and was turning around to walk off back to the village but Miroku stopped him.

"Come now Inuyasha. We should at least bring them back to the village for healing."

The black haired monk walked towards them and Rei's expression calmed slightly at the memory of the monk's kindness towards him. Miroku smiled and asked, "Need any help?"

Inuyasha made a smart comment, "Of course they need help."

Miroku sighed and explained, seeing that the teens didn't trust him that much, "Please ignore my comrade. He's like that. Come, we can help heal your friend."

Max grinned gently before nodding slowly, "Thank you. How come Takao won't respond?" He looked sadly at his friend that was now propped up gently by his knees.

Miroku examined the boy and gave him an answer, "Paralyzed."

He got up and took the small blue haired boy in his grasps. "We should take him to the village priestess. She can heal him for you."

"Wait," Rei stared at the monk. "How do we know that we can trust you?" He looked down at the massacre of broken parts that littered beneath their feet.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, learn to. Your friend needs to be reanimated."

Rei said no more and Max placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Rei. I can feel that we can trust them."

Grinning faintly, he teased, "No offense Maxie, but you trust anyone."

"Hey!" Max punched his arm lightly and pulled a face.

"Let's go then. The village isn't that far from here," their innocence brought a gentle smile tugging at Miroku's face as he began walking back to the village.

The two boys nodded and began to follow Miroku while Inuyasha flanked behind them at a more leisure pace.

The hanyou kept up his pace, neither losing sight of them nor coming too close. _"There is something about them. Those boys…Their smell…"_

Inuyasha took a deep whiff of their scent but they smelled human and nothing out of the ordinary. "Must be my imagination…"

They walked on in silence.

-------------------------------------

**[At Kaede's Village]**

Kagome stifled a yawn as she tried her best to stay awake. It was already very late into the night and still the men have not yet returned. Shippou was already asleep by her feet, curled up in a small ball. The Lady Kaede was awake and still waiting for them to return neither showing weariness nor worry, as like Sango who is still watching the door tirelessly.

"You know Kagome, you could go ahead and sleep. I told you I would wake you up when they return." The amused voice of Sango rang in the air and Kagome blushed lightly.

"It's okay. I can stay up." Kagome yawned again and stretched. The small living apartment grew silent again until the sound of footsteps echoed outside.

Tensed, Sango placed a hand on her katana and peered outside by the ways of the gap of the makeshift door. A small mewl outside and she released her grip on the sword and opened the door fully for the small group to enter.

"What happened? And…who are they?" Sango looked at the casualty in Miroku's arm and to the two other teens that appeared as if they can barely keep their eyes open.

Kagome gasped, got up, and pointed at the three teenagers that were with Inuyasha and Miroku. "The…Bladebreakers?!" Her voice held a lot of incredulity and she looked very confused. "How can they come here?!"

Blinking shyly at the girl, Max spoke, "What do you mean how can we come here? We only fell into a well…" All eyes turned to him and he blushed with embarrassment from the attention.

Kagome collapsed onto the floor, "You fell into the well?"

Kaede glanced at the girl, "Do ye sense a Shikon no Kakkera on them?"

Shaking her head, Kagome spoke, "No. How can they get here with out the magical power?"

"Well, I say explanations afterwards. Lady Kaede, can you heal this boy?" Miroku placed Takao gently on the tatami and took a few paces back.

The aged priestess nimbly felt his back and nodded, "Yes, but I need my medicinal herbs and ye will have to leave. I need peace." She looked down at the glazed eyes. "Poor lad is frozen by a strong poison."

Everyone, including Inuyasha, stiffened and sympathized for Takao. They all left single-file out of the small house, except for Shippou, with Max and Rei still at awe at the olden buildings. Surely they were in a very old village for none of these buildings are built in a modern city like Tokyo.

Kagome turned to the two Bladebreakers and began asking, "You said you fell into a well. Where was it?"

They had all sat down on the damp dirt ground in a circle with Miroku building a small fire. Max and Rei turned to look at the faces that stared half-interested at them.

"If we answer this question, would you answer ours?" asked Rei suddenly.

"Yes," nodded Kagome.

"Well, the well was in Tokyo. We saw a shrine up on this hill and we went up there. We were greeted by a really nice kid and somehow, we arrived in the backyard. Something drew us into the well inside a really dingy building so we jumped into it. We had no control whatsoever of our bodies when we neared this well," explained Max.

"He must have meant Souta," muttered Kagome at the mention of a 'really nice kid'.

Max perked up at the mention of Souta, "Yes, that's his name. He was the runner up of today's beyblade tournament."

"Now you lost me…" mumbled Miroku.

"Yes, what's beyblade?" asked Sango.

Although Max and Rei were surprised that these people did not even know what a beyblade was, Rei didn't want to respond since he wanted the answer to his questions. "No more questions, you know how we got here-"

He was interrupted by Miroku, "A very strange way to come by too."

Rei continued after giving a curt glance at Miroku, "-but now we want to know where we are and who are you people."

Kagome looked at the two boys hesitantly before answering, "Well, we are in feudal Japan." Spotting the confused looks on the two boys, Kagome added, "Feudal Japan as in 500 years from our timeline."

Max's mouth hung open slightly, "You mean like time travel?!"

"I guess you can call it that…"

"Wait, you said 'our' timeline. So you're not from feudal Japan." Rei said it in more of a statement. Now it made sense when they saw her in a regular Japanese public school uniform.

"Yes. I knew you through Souta today. I guess I came back here before you three came to my house," grinned Kagome sheepishly.

"Is that a cat…ermmm…?" trailed off Max when he spotted Kirara on Sango's lap. He did not know Sango's name yet.

"Whoops, maybe we should introduce ourselves." The fifteen-year-old teenager pointed to herself, "I'm Kagome." The girl then introduced the monk. "That is Miroku." She nodded her head towards the taiji and her pet. "That there is Sango and Kirara is a neko-youkai." She smiled when she reached the inu-hanyou. "And this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted, "I could've introduced myself thank you very much."

Max beamed slightly as Kagome retorted back. He broke their argument by introducing themselves, "My name is Max and he's Rei."

"Hello Max," smiled Sango politely. "It's nice to-"

But her sentence was cut short when a frantic villager ran up to them. "Undead…coming…he came out…of…grave…" The villager panted in between, as he collapsed onto the floor, tired of running halfway across the village.

Both Rei and Max paled when they heard that the 'undead' were coming, just like in the corny horror movies they had watched during rainstorms.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango immediately got up and dashed off to see to the commotion. Kagome ran off after them, a bit slower than the others giving time for Max and Rei to catch up to her after they had decided to bottle up their fear and give chase. Curiosity had won them over.

Kagome, Max, and Rei arrived at the site, and were met by the dim flickering of torches in the sky held up by the many villagers. They seemed to be keeping a safe distance away from the said undead but still circling around it so that it won't escape till their priestess arrived.

Already there, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara in her smaller form, and Sango were in the middle, clearly shocked out of their senses.

Inuyasha's voice floated through the crowd, "He was dead. Hell, he was charred down to the bone and was beyond recognition. But now…"

Kagome squirmed through the crowd and following her actions, Rei and Max tailed after her. Once they reached the inner circle, they saw the scene. There was fresh blood that trailed on the ground, probably because the 'undead' crawled out of a grave it was buried in. Miroku was kneeling over the 'undead' with Sango standing behind him. Inuyasha had his arms loosely placed at his side and Kirara stood at his heels.

Rei and Max both simultaneously gasped and rushed to a friend they knew.

Miroku got up and left some room for Rei and Max to bring their team captain up in a semi-sitting position. Dimmed out crimson eyes gazed at the blurry images of his friends, and in a cracked voice, he spoke, "Rei? Max?"

Smiling with tears springing at the corner of Max's eyes, Max spoke, "Kai!"

"So you know him?" scoffed Inuyasha. "We found his remains yesterday night. I don't get it! He was supposed to be dead!"

Rei turned, distracted by Inuyasha, "You found his _remains_ yesterday night? Where were his remains?" If his hunch, if Driger's hunch, was correct…

Inuyasha replied, "We found his carcass burning in a crater."

_"So, it wasn't a dream. That immense fireball I saw in my dream, falling in the sky, that was Kai?…Someone really was in danger but, how did I know and why was Kai falling as a fireball?…"_

-------------------------------------

**[To Be Continued]**

Hats off to the readers (I believe it was Rina Mori, UniGirl, and Fallen Pheonix) who guessed right/half-right about the meteor thing. It _was_ Kai and Dranzer n-n (As revealed by the Inu-gang and Rei)

Hiraikotsu = Sango's Boomerang

Sankontetsou = Iron Reverse Soul Stealer

If you have any questions concerning the Japanese I used, feel free to ask.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	6. Chapter 5: Buzzing Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say…except damnit! School is coming too early! –whines- Oh, and thank you reviewers! And ALSO before I forget, if you guys want a challenge, try out for Taitofan's contest…=)

**MasterFranny**Lmao! Hi!!! I guess I'll reply all the questions you had. Now let's see…Okay, firstly, I didn't really /mean/ to have only Rei, Kai, and Inuyasha being the main characters. I just tend to lean onto them more. It just depends on the scene and the role they play I guess. And lol. Every Kai fan is like 'yay' from last chapter XDDD and I only wanted to say 'a shard of the shikon jewel' not the whole shikon jewel itself. That's why Kagome said 'Shikon no Kakkera' because it translates to 'a shard of the shikon jewel' (Or so I was told).

**Pyro**** Demon- **=) I don't know how I should add Kai into this chapter, other than the fact that they bring him back for healing. I'll have to think about it…I'd probably add something more though so no worries.

**Destiny's Dragon- **Thank you =) Lol…I'm bad in English, so yeah…Oh well. I try =D

**Azn****-V-Kai- **Thanks! Why does Kai always have to be the victim? I don't know, actually, I think it was because he was the only one that would fit the role in this. And you are right, it was somewhat curiosity that brought him there.

**Acronym and Verb- **Yes yes, Kai was the fireball…and YAY! Cake =D How was Kai in the fireball? =X I'm not telling yet. And yes, he was somehow with Dranzer and again, not telling yet. ;)

**MaxLover** Heh, new name =) –grins- Here is the update…don't you love suspense? XDD Hopefully you won't hit me for making you wait…=3

**Crimson- **Thanks =D It's okay, I'm just glad you did! Yes, Inuyasha and Beyblade are both good shows and I was thinking of joining them for awhile now but I didn't dare do it incase no one likes it XD Heh, that's right, Takao got hurt last chapter…you'll see what happens this chapter. And nope, no pairings other than the ones that appear in either anime (ex. Love triangle between Kag/Inu/Kik and the slight hints of Mir/San)

**Tsunami-chaos- **Thank you…and there will be no pairings other than the ones that appear in the original anime. (ex. Love triangle between Kag/Inu/Kik and the slight hints of Mir/San)

**Kerei**** Kitsune- **We allll love cliff-hangers don't we? –blinks innocently- Sorry for the wait though…

**iluvrei**Yep, Kai's back! W00t! Heh, Rei was always a neko-jin and the others know so they aren't that surprised. However, they will get a surprise of their own in this chapter =)

**Fallen Pheonix- **Weird ending indeed =) I just had to fit in Kai. Lmao, I didn't really kill Takao but sure…lol. Is Kai some sort of demon? –whistles innocently and says nothing- I'll leave it for you to find out. Wait, Sango never died…o.o Kai did die but he came back, wonder how eh? –smiles-

**Bonnie Mizuhara- **Yep, a nice hint of mystery to tie things over. Oh, I will probably not reveal what happened to Kai just yet, just to keep you guys wondering =) And yes, undead (well, I only dubbed him that since the villagers were confused). Kai came back from the grave.

**tiger-of-ice- **Weeee…cliffy's are evil at times so I don't know whether to love them or not =X. You think? Thanks then =D

**Anime-Boi-Crazy- **Fweee! Another reader!!! Thanks =) Lol, I have to love the suspense…it keeps you guys waiting. Perhaps a bit inhuman of me, but oh well, it works =D

**Couch Potato- **Lmao. –whines- I can't help it! It isn't my fault that I had to place Kai as the curious character (Remember the saying: Curiosity killed the cat. It actually applies here…) Thanks for reading the story =)

**shady**** gurl- **Heh, flames can kill _Kai_ but what about _Dranzer_? I'm not saying anymore on that =X. Yummm…cookie… –drools- You all have to love cookies –bites into it- Cookie good =D

**Tearful Kitsune07- **Thank you! –hands you a tissue- Sorry, I'm not having a Kai/Rei here…If there is going to be interaction between them, it's only through friendship. It's more of a friendship fiction than romance…well, besides the Inuyasha characters. It's going to be the same pairings from the anime.

Wheeww…thanks again all of you!!! I love you all =)

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 5: **Buzzing Thoughts 

**(A/N:** I used to like the Quickedit but now since I can't use any border, I HATE it…-grumbles-

**[Inside Kaede's Home]**

"Uughhh…"

Eyebrows knitted together with pain on a slightly tanned face signified the awakened and alarmed Takao Kinomiya. The dark blue eyes slitted open slowly, as he began, in an out of character fashion, cuss. His head and back was pounding with a dull, numb pain and the sunlight that filtered into the room landed right into his eyes, causing them to water agonizingly. He laid there, but soon turned his head to an angle away from the piercing light. He sighed with relief and his eyes started drooping again, and then he realized who was beside him.

_"I wonder how Kai's doing."_

His foggy mind registered the many cuts and bruises on Kai's face and right arm. His face was contorted in a neutral expression with Takao assuming that he was asleep. A thin blanket was covering, what he assumed as well, his ragged body and the slow rising and falling of his chest showed that he was still alive.

Takao closed his eyes comfortably before remembering what happened last night after the others intruded into the cramped building.

**[Flashback]**

_"Shut up…everyone shut up…"_

Takao groaned when the sound inside the room intensified. He felt as if he was in a major hangover except his whole body was on fire; a horrible aching fire that was burning his flesh. He couldn't even feel the cool cloth on his head and the faint beads of water that trailed down his forehead. He scrunched his forehead in annoyance when a particularly loud voice rang in his ears.

"Put him down over here. Quickly."

He made a deep throated growl before opening a single eye to observe the new occupants in the room. He saw a group of strangely dressed people with Max and Rei lingering around them. The both of them were crowding around a silver haired man and glancing anxiously at the person he was holding every few seconds. And upon hearing the old woman, who saved him, requesting that they put the person down on the mat located near the bright embers of a dying fire, did Max and Rei move back enough for Takao to see this person. When Takao's eyes saw the near-dead image of Kai, he gave out a strangled cry and all, except for a cat-like creature, didn't hear him or ignored him on purpose. There was a thin trail of blood pulsing through an open chest wound and he could hear the harsh breathing. He saw Kai twitch and shudder while turning his head slightly to face the small fire beside him.

_"What happened to him?"_

He watched as the old woman kneel down on Kai's left side, leaving room for Takao to observe, as she examined the deep gash on his chest. Kai trembled as the old woman gently touched his arm but withdrew quickly as if she was burned.

A cute yawn was heard and the small fox-boy woke up, rubbing his eyes rapidly, "What's with all the noise?" He glanced at the bleeding teen and took a few steps back, "Woah! What happened to him?" However, everyone ignored the small creature and watched the miko at her work.

"Where did you find this boy?" questioned the elderly miko.

A black haired monk supplied the answer, "He was the remains we found in a giant crater we told you about and was the one buried at the southern edge of the village."

Takao could hear the vague mutter coming from the miko, "Strange. Very strange indeed…" The elderly woman looked up at the silver haired man, "And how were you able to carry him?"

Takao's blue eyes darted to the man with the white dog ears on this head, and saw the deep scowl on his face, "Shielded my arms by using the resistance of the fire rat cloth to my advantage."

_"What…? Why did she ask that?…"_

The man continued, "Strange thing is, those two weren't affected." He rounded his gaze towards Max and Rei and he saw them squirm uncomfortably under his intense stare.

Even the old woman turned towards them, "Is this true?"

Max gulped and nodded. Rei spoke quietly, "He felt cool and clammy…"

"Hmmm…" The lady nodded and looked at the boy in front of her quizzically.

The girl on the right of the monk spoke up, "Maybe it's some sort of magic or spell."

"Sango's right. We can't rule that out," agreed the monk.

The man with the dog ears scorned at his two companions, "Well of course we can't rule that out. He's some how reborn!"

Takao closed his eyes and reopened them, he was indeed very confused. _"So Kai was dead, but now he's alive?"_

"Inuyasha!" The quiet girl with the long black hair frowned at the silver haired man. "You will all have to fill me in on what happened when I was gone. Apparently, you didn't tell me about this."

The one named Sango, as Takao was able to catch her name, explained quietly, "Well, after you left us, we decided to head back to Kaede's village to wait for you, but while we were nearing the border of the village, a large group of demons appeared in the sky. It seemed to us that we were not even their target but Inuyasha decided that we needed to clear them out of the skies. There was this certain desire that tainted the air they were traveling in, as if they were eager to do something quickly. So after a short discussion, we brought the demons to our attention and began to slay them all. And then, something curious happened."

The monk nodded and he continued where Sango left off, "A white tiger with vivid green strips appeared on top of the cliff that we were facing. The demons began to chase this tiger and left us alone, as if their sole purpose was to destroy it. The tiger of course, ran off, but he did not go into the forest like we thought he would, but instead, this tiger approached us. He ran straight towards us. So we helped this tiger ward off the demons."

The little fox piped in too, "Yeah, and he saved me as well."

"Pshht, not to mention the tiger disappeared after he-" Inuyasha pointed towards Kai. "-crashed into the ground in a burning trail of fire."

The girl that asked for the explanation stared briefly at Kai before asking quietly, "He fell from the sky?"

Nodding in conformation, Sango replied gravely, "He fell from the sky as ashes. And out of respect, we buried him here, at the south end of the village."

_"Kai fell from the friggen sky?!"_

Again, the elderly miko touched Kai's left forearm, and she was able to keep in contact longer before she had to pull away. Her voice hinted some amusement, "He's cooling down like a coal. Slow and steady…" She then spoke to the whole group that was crowded behind her, "Ye will all leave him be. Understood? He needs healing." And no sooner had those words been uttered from her mouth, did Kai's wound stop bleeding and slowly, the wound began healing on its own.

In awe, the girl pointed at the gash on his chest, "Did you just see that?"

"See what Kagome?" questioned the monk politely.

"The wound, it's healing, by itself." Kagome's eyes were wide.

Takao closed his eyes, tired by the turn of events, before smiling bitterly, _"We were searching for Kai, and some how, our accidental blunder into the well let us meet up with him here. Is it really a coincidence?"_

**[End Flashback]**

A gentle snore filled the room and peace reigned in the small home. Outside, flowery echoes of laughter sounded as young children played in the afternoon sun. The women were mending baskets and doing housework while the men were out farming in the pastures. The skies were clear with the twittering birds flying every-which way.

Alone was Inuyasha, sitting at the crest of the hill, watching over 'this pathetic excuse of a village'.

Miroku was in the busier part of the village, setting up a stand as a fortune teller. The women, who knew better, stayed away from the said monk but the younger and less experienced women flocked over to Miroku like flies towards honey.

Sango and Kagome were both playing with the younger children, each child taking turns flying a homemade kite made by Kagome. Of course, Sango didn't stay long since she had to pull a certain someone away from the women that were being cheated by him.

Max, Kirara, and Shippou were running in the fields of flowers nearby. They were close enough to be spotted by the villagers if they were in trouble, but far enough so that they would not be spied upon.

The lady Kaede was out in the forest alone, picking out herbs for healing and other plants that were to be used as spices in her cooking.

Rei was sitting outside of Kaede's house in the shade. People that walked by didn't spare him a single glance and he was glad of that. He didn't want the attention. It already made him shudder when Inuyasha glared at him. He could feel the uneasy gaze Inuyasha sent him, sending the hair at the back of his neck to stray upwards, but Rei always tried to ignore it the best he could. Maybe that was why he didn't confess to them yesterday that _he _was the white tiger when the subject was brought up. He was afraid of what might happen if Inuyasha found out.

**[Flashback]**

"…began to slay them all. And then, something curious happened." Sango paused and glanced at the whole group.

Rei had been listening to Sango explain the whole dream he had, or actually the whole reality that he dreamed, and turned several shades paler when they started talking about the white tiger.

_"They must be talking about me, I mean Driger, or perhaps I should refer it as us…"_

"…towards us. So we helped this tiger ward off the demons," finished Miroku.

_"So the dream was a reality. How did I do that? How could I be in two places at once? It doesn't even make sense anymore!" _Then he added listlessly._ "Not as if it made sense in the beginning anyway…"_

**[End Flashback]**

_"Inuyasha would probably turn me inside out when he finds out."_

Then he thought back to Max and his other friends, _"I wonder what they would think of me if I told them I was Driger for a night."_ He began to chuckle sadly. _"They would probably freak out and say that I'm a freak."_

He began staring at his hands and began to realize just how strange hands look but if they were paws…He firmly clenched them into fists and shook his head. "But of course I'm being silly…I know it's not true, right? My friends will always be beside me."

"I don't know what you're thinking in there Rei but you can _always_ depend on us to pull you through."

Max stood in front of Rei, his hands placed behind his head in a carefree manner while the wind brushed through his blond unruly hair. They had both taken a short bath in the nearby river to get rid of the grim, and now they were both dressed in a soft cotton shirt, Max's dyed brown while Rei's was white, and a pair of brown pants. They both had their original shoes on while their old clothing were being washed and mended.

Rei grinned as a caterpillar crawled out of the nest of hair and he started laughing and pointing at Max. Max only pouted when Shippou joined in with Kirara bounding towards Rei, waiting to be stroked and petted on the head.

Max glared at them all and spoke, "What's so funny?!"

Choking with laughter, Shippou replied, "Cater-pillar!!!"

Max paled and started shaking his head in panic, "CATERPILLAR?!?! WHERE?! AHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!"

Sweat-dropping as Max started running around in a circle screaming in fright, Shippou and Rei laughed even harder as he started scratching himself. "DAMNIT! NOW I FEEL ALL ITCHY!!!"

"Would ye hold still? I will help get rid of that furry friend of yours," spoke a gruff voice behind him.

Max complied as he stood still, feeling wrinkled old hands reach through his hair and grab the worm into her hands. He sighed out in relief as he collapsed onto the dirt ground, panting and wiping away the cold sweat on his forehead. He then glared at Shippou and Rei coldly, "Why didn't you two help me?"

Rei scratched the back of his head and spoke carefully, "Because I'm…uhhh…allergic to them?"

Max frowned even deeper and turned away from the teen and the kitsune-youkai.

"Seems to me, you should have said that you were laughing too hard to even get up," said a voice merrily as the young woman joined them. Kirara jumped out of Rei's laps and began cuddling against the teenager.

"Hi Kagome," nodded Max before he continued glaring at Rei and Shippou.

Kaede had already moved back into the small home to check on Takao and Kai before Miroku showed up with a large bruise on his face followed by a very angry Sango. Kirara mewled and brushed herself against Sango's leg before promptly jumping into her hands.

Max, relieving the angry façade he placed on his face, peered curiously at Miroku. "What happened to him?"

Shippou sighed and answered quietly, "It's best if you don't ask." Both Rei and Max exchanged a glance before gazing back at the feuding pair.

"Sango, what did Miroku do this time?"

"Why don't you ask _him_?"

"…"

"SO?"

"Well, I was just _innocently_ giving fortune readings for the villagers-"

"You mean for the young defenseless girls-" Sango accidentally grabbed a hold of Kirara's fur when she was petting her and Kirara cried out in protest. She promptly jumped out of Sango's hands and ran towards Max and Shippou.

"You WHAT?!" screeched Kagome, outraged.

"I-I…-" Miroku looked around for some support while smiling sheepishly as Sango and Kagome gave him a very cold glare.

Miroku looked at Rei, but all he did was cough loudly and then turn his back on the argument. "I think I'm going to go take a nap…" Rei then made his way inside Kaede's home.

Max laughed before shrugging as he felt Miroku's gaze land on him, "Sorry." Then Shippou added, "Yeah, I think it would be smart of us not to help you when the girls are on a war path."

Cackling, Kagome smirked evilly, "I have an idea…"

Sango, pretending to be mildly surprised, followed Kagome's charades, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"We should-"

But Kagome was cut off as Miroku cried out, "I just remembered! I promised one of the villagers I'd fix his roof. Bye!" The monk practically ran off before the girls had any further say on this. Max and Shippou both glanced nervously at the two angry girls before nodding simultaneously.

"We should go," whispered Shippou. "Who knows, maybe they'll release their anger on us."

"I'm right behind you," murmured Max as they snuck past the girls and ran after Miroku.

Kagome and Sango were both very amused at the boys' antics. Sango then asked Kagome, "How long do you think Miroku will stop hounding girls?"

"I'd give him a few hours."

They both laughed before Kagome mused out loud, "I wonder why Max and Shippou left though. You don't think they thought we'd punish them, do they?"

Shrugging, Sango sat down on a dead log strategically placed near a fire that would usually burn during the night, "Perhaps they were just intimidated by us."

Kagome giggled slightly before she sat next to the taiji in the small peace that developed. Kagome sighed in relaxation and leaned back as far as she could without falling and a small smile played at her lips. They both turned their heads when a small rattle was heard at the doorway and a mess of blue hair appeared through the makeshift door.

A smooth voice greeted the two, "Hi."

"Hello Takao," Kagome waved. "It's good to see you up and about."

A small frown of confusion appeared on Takao's face and he grimaced slightly as he walked and sat down on the log across from them, "Not to be rude or anything, but how did you know my name?"

"Beyblade tournament," said Kagome simply. She saw Kaede's shadow spilled on the floor and she knew that it was her who told Takao to come outside.

A hint of understanding formed on the teen's face, "Oh and if you're wondering, Rei did explain some things to me before he took my bed and I understand that we're in this…feudal Japan as well…" He glanced at the inquisitive buildings in silent awe.

Sango stifled some silent laughter and greeted the younger boy, "Well hello then, my name is Sango."

Takao rubbed the back of his head and waved slightly at the older woman. He then turned to Kagome, "And you are…?"

"Kagome," the said girl smiled.

There was another moment of peace before Takao broke the question he really wanted to ask, "Is there any food?"

This time, Sango didn't hesitate to laugh out loud while Takao blush embarrassedly in front of them. _"I would probably admit readily that I'm hungry to my friends but I don't even know these girls. Not to mention, they're older and from what I heard from Rei, one of them can really kick ass."_

Kagome nodded at the squirming boy and he immediately brightened up, "I'll get something for you." She stood up, brushed herself off, before entering the small home.

Takao watched her go before glancing at Sango nervously, an unbearable silence falling between them. _"Oh boy…why is she staring at me like that…?"_ Takao blinked a few times and scrunched his forehead.

Sango, noticing that Takao was uncomfortable under her calculating gaze, looked away. She heard a near inaudible sigh, _"He sort of reminds me of Kohaku…not as much as Max, but the hint of happiness in his expression…it's just so similar…"_

**[With Miroku, Max, and Shippou]**

"I can't believe they cornered me like that!" muttered the monk as he walked down the dirt path towards the home at the edge of the village.

He sighed as he kicked a pebble across the path and slammed the end of his staff on the ground hard. "I can't believe Sango dragged me away from those women!!!"

He glowered at the small pebble before continuing his walk, hoping that the work will help him keep his mind off that topic. But he soon stopped when he heard the faint gasps from behind him. "Hey Miroku! Wait up!" cried out the small kitsune demon.

The monk turned around and saw the sweating forms of Max and Shippou approach him. "I see you've decided to help me. Come on then, let's keep going."

They walked on and saw the looming form of a small hut, built by crude wood paneling and a roof that consisted of straw, twigs, and an assortment of other items. A wooden cart with one of its giant wheels broken, laid beside the house dejectedly, a pile of straw placed on top of it. Behind the house was a small black ox, the onyx tail swishing around, swapping away the flies that came too close to its body.

"This place is a mess…" muttered Max underneath his breath as he glanced at the ox that was oblivious to the visitors and was chewing on the grass.

"Well, I promised the old man I'd help him thatch up his roof," pointed out Miroku.

The kitsune-youkai looked upwards and gulped at the height from his vantage point. "How are you even going to get up there?"

Miroku glanced upwards and then back down at Shippou, "Well…" An evil smirk appeared on his face. "You can climb up there Shippou…"

Shippou backed away a few inches, "No way am I going up there."

Miroku then addressed to Max, "Quick! Grab him!"

Max lunged forward and held onto the kitsune demon's shirt tightly with him throwing small fists at his hand, "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!!!"

Max grinned apologetically, "Sorry Shippou. I don't want to be the one to go up there."

Shippou pouted as he climbed up the house, "Stupid humans…" _"Wait, what am I saying? I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha…"_

He slipped slightly but managed to hold on tight as Miroku passed the straw to him. "Why do I have to do all the work? I wasn't even the one that volunteered myself!"

While passing out the straw, Max saw something twitch and move. He slowly uncovered the straw, only to reveal a…"Aarrggghhh!" cried out a startled Max as he ran behind Miroku. "Giant beeeee!!!"

Shippou sweat-dropped and muttered underneath his breath, "He's sure scared of insects…"

"Giant…?" Miroku gasped and he glowered at the yellow bee banded by black. "Shippou, go quickly and get Sango and Inuyasha!"

Shippou turned a curious head towards the bee and saw that it was one of Naraku's poisonous insects. He quickly nodded and dashed off the roof and onto the path. "I'll be back soon."

Max was confused. "_Why were they getting all worked over a bee?"_ He took the plunge and asked the trembling form, "It's just a bee…"

Distracted, Miroku took his eyes off the bee for a few seconds to send a wayward glance at Max, "It's not just any 'insect' Max. This 'insect' is deadly and it is a spy for a very evil demon by the name of Naraku."

Max wasn't impressed and crossed his arms, "Naraku?"

"Please Max, go back now. If Naraku is here, there is bound to be danger. Go now and help alert the others!"

Max frowned but obliged to his command. He ran off into the village, alerting anyone he could see, while Miroku began to give chase to the poisonous bug.

**[In Front of Kaede's Home]**

"Sango! Sango!"

The demon exterminator looked up and saw a panicked Shippou tumbling and darting his way towards her. He made a quick turn and ran straight in front of her.

"What is it Shippou?" asked Sango, concerned.

Takao took a bite out of his bun and looked at Shippou as well, interested at why he's so worried. Kagome sat stone still, waiting for Shippou to catch his breath and Kirara stood beside her master, waiting for any commands that might come her way.

The small kitsune-youkai cried out while flailing his arms, "Naraku's poisonous bugs! We found one hiding in a haystack near the edge of the forest."

Sango leapt out of her seat and quickly dashed into the house without a second word. Kirara promptly transformed into her second form, startling Takao to fall onto his back painfully.

Kagome peered at Takao, "Are you okay?" Even she started strapping her bows around her shoulder, just incase there was going to be trouble.

Takao nodded, wincing as his wound smarted slightly, and he got up shakily. He stared at the furry and large Kirara, intimidated and scared. His food laid on the dirt floor, forgotten. He quickly faced the quivering Shippou, only to find him gone.

"Where did Shippou go?" asked Takao. He needed to ask him something else!

Kagome paused at her work and glanced at Takao briefly, "He went to warn Inuyasha. You haven't met him yet, have you?"

Takao shook his head and slumped back onto his seat. Just as he did that, Sango came flying out of the house, fully dressed in her armor and jumped onto Kirara. In one of her hands, she held her boomerang. "Kagome, stay here."

Obediently, Kagome nodded and Sango flew off into the direction of the forest on Kirara's back. Kaede appeared at the doorway as well, just in time to see Sango leave. She shook her wizened head and used her one eye to glance at the forest.

Wide-eyed, Takao's mouth fell open. "She just, flew away…" He quickly closed it and snapped at Kagome, "What's going on?!"

Taken aback by the angry expression, Kagome spoke slowly, "Well, there seems to be trouble coming from the forest. If Naraku's poisonous bugs are found in the area, we can be sure that there would be trouble following it."

"But, didn't you say that Max was with that Miro-miro-…" Takao paused for a few moments to try and remember his name but came up with a blank. "Whats-his-name and Shippou? Where is he now?!"

"I don't really know Takao but at times like these, it's best to stay put even if you don't want to."

"But, but-!" complained Takao as he glanced worriedly at the direction where Sango left to.

"Kagome is right. Stay put. Your friend will be alright," spoke Kaede and she leaned against the doorframe for support.

Takao got up immediately and began pacing impatiently. Irritated, Kagome yelled at him, "Would you _please_ stop walking around like that? You think you are the _only one here_ that's worried?"

Takao snapped back at her, "Yes! Okay? YES!" Takao stomped into the direction of the forest. "I'm going to find Max myself."

Sighing, exasperated by his stubbornness, Kagome ran off after him. "Kaede, I'll follow him."

Kaede nodded and she clutched the doorframe even harder, her knuckles nearly turning white from the trembling strength. _"Something is not right about this…"_

**[With Max]**

Max ran down the dirt path, alerting the people he passed that there was danger coming. However, it didn't go as planned. The people he told either scoffed at him or scorned and pulled their younger children away from him. Max growled with annoyance at their insulting looks as he passed. People didn't trust this pale stranger from the well.

Sighing, Max pleaded the next person that crossed his path. "Ma'am, you should go back to your home. Demons are coming to attack. Please!" He glanced at her desperately as the woman merely glared at him. "Believe me!"

The woman grunted and brushed past the boy, "I think the demons already came. Whoever heard of someone with the eye color like that?"

Hurt, Max glared at the back of the woman and ran off towards Kaede's home. _"Narrow-minded idiot…I shouldn't even warn them."_

He bit his lip as that thought came into his mind and he stopped in his tracks. "What am I saying? Sure they are narrow-minded, but that isn't a good reason for them to die without a warning…"

_"I'm going back into the village to try again."_

He was about to turn around when he saw a speeding arrow fly towards him. It blasted in a bright violet hue and it went by so quickly, he barely felt it graze by his hair until the wind brushed by a few seconds afterwards. _"Holy! It nearly hit me."_ He glanced around and saw Kagome readying her bow again with Takao right beside her. "TAKAO!"

Max saw the frightened expression on Takao's face and then he heard Takao yelled out towards him, "MAX! BEHIND YOU!"

Max turned around slowly, afraid of what he might find behind him, and saw the gigantic demons that were bearing down at him. A whole horde of worm demons crossed with giant eyeballs floated in front of him, the stray tentacles flapping wildly in the wind. In the far distance, he could hear the villagers scream in terror. He felt his whole body convulse with fear and he found himself paralyzed and locked into the gaze of one of the eyeballs.

"I CAN"T MOVE!" cried out Max in agony as the demons began to approach him slowly. A bright blue aura appeared around Max and the eyeball he was currently having a staring contest with and he couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper when he felt a slimy tentacles wrap around his wrist.

"MAX!" Takao clenched and unclenched his hands and looked at Kagome. "Couldn't we do anything? Couldn't YOU do anything?!"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm afraid I'll hit him. Last time was too close for comfort but I can try."

"ARRGG!" Takao nearly pulled out his hair in frustration. He saw Max pale significantly and he took a deep breath before running towards his best friend, "MAX!"

Max moved his eyes and saw Takao approach him with an arrow flying past his head. Kagome had let loose another arrow and right now, she was praying to whatever gods there were out there to let it hit its mark.

Draciel's master collapsed on the floor when the eyeball was grazed by the arrow Kagome shot and he felt someone drag him slowly away from the approaching demons but it wasn't over yet. "Takao! Watch out!"

Takao looked up, just in time to see a long tail wind around his waist and drag him into the air. "HELP!" He winced when he felt his wound start to pound.

"HOLD ON!" The next arrow missed and instead, struck another demon in the back of the pack and Kagome cursed lightly. She gripped her bow tighter when she saw that Takao was being carried off by the demon worm and she set another arrow into the shaft.

Max grabbed Takao's flailing foot and he tried to place his weight onto the ground but it wasn't helping. The monster was too strong and it was now carrying both weights with ease. Gasping at the altitude they already gained, about three storeys above the ground, Max whispered to Takao, "Do you think you can unwind yourself somehow?"

Takao scanned the long tail and shook his head, "No. This thing placed its tail underneath and around its body, like tying a knot."

Max felt something slither around his leg and he started kicking, "Oh crap! Something got me as well." He looked down and saw another tail wind itself around his leg, pulling him away from Takao. "Oh no! Takao, grab my hand!"

Takao grunted from the strain, his back muscles protesting as he pulled his hand towards Max, "I can't…reach…!"

Max took the final bit of strength left in his body and made a grab for Takao's hand and as soon as they touched, a bright violet aura flew past their hands, the light blinding them.

**[Inside Kaede's Home]**

Rei felt something shift beside him and he opened a lazy eye to see who it was. He had a very nice dream about going home but he was woken up abruptly when something brushed past his hand lightly. He focused his eyes on the person beside him and protested immediately. "I'm glad and everything that you're up but stay put in bed Kai!"

Kai grunted and pulled himself up. His blanket slid off his body and it revealed wounds that were nearly healed. His burgundy eyes looked out the window when he sat up, a pallet of reds and oranges meeting his eyes.

Driger's master stretched up beside him. He was in quiet awe as how fast Kai can heal, but then again, how couldn't he heal promptly if he was revived from the dead. He saw the gaunt and tense expression on Kai's face and he turned his head curiously at him, "What's the matter?"

Then he felt it.

There was a short but noticeable panging pain and irritation emitted by Driger.

Kai's rich voice broke a short period of silence, "Takao and Max…" He touched something under the covers and Rei understood it was Dranzer.

Kaede stood among the shadows of the home, and she nodded, _"They must know something we don't."_

**[To Be Continued]**

...boring chapter, I know. But there has to be a filler along the way once in awhile.

Ughhh…and I just noticed I didn't use the G-Revolution eye colors! Oh well, I'll just stick with the season one colors but season three clothing.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	7. Chapter 6: And So It Continues

**Author's Note:** Gomen for multiple mistakes (Spelling and Grammatical) last chapter. I was sleepy and my thoughts were all jumbled up…Also, I really hope it wasn't too confusing, last chapter. I just reread it and am marveled that you guys actually understood it!

**MaxLover**Hey! You got first review for last chapter D Thanks! I hope this chapter won't bore the readers too much. I have a tendency to add unimportant details along the way. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter )

**Azn****-V-Kai- **Ehehe…I hope this chapter is better ) Lots 'o spyin' involved (Okay, not that much but I always wanted to say that!). And yes, I'm updating sooner this time…I left you all hanging for like exactly a week.

**Tsunami-chaos- **Yep! I updated! This is perhaps the last update I'll be making though, before school starts where I live. Oh the sadness…And YAY! You actually liked last chapter. I'm glad! n-n

**Destiny's Dragon-** Nono, they did have different eye colors for Takao and Kai. Here I'll list them (Season 1, 2, 3,): Takao: Blue, reddish-brown, reddish-brown; Kai: Crimson red, grey, violet-red; Rei (no change): Yellow/gold, yellow/gold, yellow/gold; Max (I think there was no change…): Blue, blue, blue. Here you go! I don't know what use this will be for you o.o

**Bonnie Mizuhara- **Thank you! Exciting? I think just a bit since there should be more excitement later on. n-n. I hope you won't slaughter me for what I'm going to do to Max though…o.o

**Kerei**** Kitsune- **Lmao…yes, touch lamps are cooool! Okay so I've never seen one, but that's beside the point! This wasn't as long of a wait as the last update so not much of a cliffhanger )

**Anime-Boi-Crazy- **I personally like suspense (Unless it starts eating me and won't stop bothering me). When will they use their bitbeasts? Haha…they have to learn how first and that is totally going to take awhile. But stay still, they'll get to it n-n

**Firehedgehog**Hi –waves- n-n;;; I don't know what else to say so…enjoy!

**Pyro**** Demon- **Heh…Kai will gradually appear more often now. I already planned ahead to like the 15th chapter or so. I just haven't written it out into coherent paragraphs. That means, I have basically half the plotline (or actually, even less) done. I'll probably even throw in more twists later on…

**tiger-****of-ice- **Yup…Kai was reborn from ashes ) Lmao, had too much sugar? And I guess…cliffhangers are evil n-n

**Acronym and Verb- **Yay! Cake! –hisses at Acronym for trying to take the cake!- Hehehe…keep your guesses, I'll reveal that next chapter, I think. Maybe I won't but for sure, you won't find that answer in this chapter. Thanks for reading )

**UniGirl**That's okay ) And NO, there is no yaoi or yuri in this story. If they seem close, tell me o.o but they were meant to be only friends, or in some cases, best friends. Rei won't tell last chapter, but it doesn't mean he won't tell someone this chapter D. And no, Sango doesn't like Takao in /that/ way. You can say she's got sisterly feelings towards him from first glance.

**shady**** gurl- **Hehe…yes yes, flames no kill Dranzer, ever. XD I will explain their link in some future chapter so I don't think you should expect it in this chapter. Hehe…Kai's cool and yes, he will ultimately rule the world )

**MasterFranny**) I'm glad you understood and s'okay not having your Japanese dictionary with you. I don't even have one. T-T Yep, Driger and Dranzer connects with their master first. Is their any reason to this? Yes, it's because they had their bitbeasts longer than the others, but of course, that isn't really important to the story so I doubt I'll mention it. And yes, they each have their own 'special ability' kind of thing. Hehe…you won't get that explanation this chapter. I suggest waiting for the next chapter or the chapter after that. And Sesshoumaru? You'll have to wait…D And if you ever write a yaoi crossover with Inuyasha and Beyblade, I'll read it )

**The Otherworlder-** Hi! –blushes- Thank you ) And yes, there are very few crossovers for Beyblade. Actually, in the beginning, I just wanted to try something new and do a crossover for fun but now it became an amusing project. XD Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I'll try my best to update faster next time but I won't guarantee it / I'm just lazy.

**I wrote a full summary on my Profile Page. If anyone wishes to read it, do so.**

Oh, and age (If anyone is curious)? Takao: 15 Max: 15 1/2 Rei: 15 Kai: 16

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 6: **And So It Continues…

**Into the Forest**

The fuming smoke snaked around the tree trunks and floated into the red sky. A lethal fire of a dark blood hue, burned the weaker demon carcasses down, while the slow rotting smell choked the plants and other creatures present. The heavy acidic fire wound its way around the creature that was spewing it, and the creature relished the burning sensation against its hide. It gave out a hideous cry when it spotted the white haired half demon that followed it. A small chuckle erupted from the said half demon and the demon creature growled with anger by the hanyou's mockery. Its long sharp talons made its way towards the Inu-hanyou but it only scraped air as the giant sword wielder pounced into the air and slammed the magnificent blade on its head.

"Stupid demon," muttered Inuyasha as he placed back tetsuseiga in its sheath.

He spared a last glance as the remains of the demon were burned by the demon fire and without any fear, Inuyasha treaded through it, and ran back towards Sango and Miroku. A few seconds later, the wind carried out a quiet whisper to his fuzzy white ears.

"…Inuyasha!..."

Distracted, Inuyasha turned towards the sweet but panicked voice of Kagome, and he frowned when he spotted the girl trying to fend the flames away and reach the hanyou. "You should be back at Kaede's! What are you doing here?!"

The intense flames seared the ground and the girl could no longer pass the tall inferno. So instead, she stood a safe distance away, "COME OVER HERE!" She wiped her forehead from any sweat that formed when the searing heat lashed out at her.

Inuyasha sighed, frustrated, but nonetheless, he obeyed the teenager. He nimbly darted across the fire and landed onto the patch of grass. Huffing, he grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder, and then proceeded to walk away from the licking flames. Kagome, angry, slammed her fist against Inuyasha's shoulder, "LET ME GO NOW!"

Inuyasha shrugged, and placed her down not so gently onto the grass. She fell with a thud beside his feet and she could only glare at him before he intervened with a small sarcastic question, "So tell me, what brings you here to this jolly old place?"

Kagome got up quickly and slammed her hands against her hips, "Well! Just so you know, I was under attack by demons."

Inuyasha growled and sharpened his senses for any rogue monsters that could be flying around. He shook his head and turned back at Kagome, "What are you talking about?! There _are_ no demons after you!"

Kagome thwapped his head and frowned, "Note the past tense in my sentence: _was_ under attack."

The hanyou smirked and paced back towards the battle slowly, "So you fended them off yourself. Why do you have to tell me? Do you _want_ to be congratulated for doing that cause you won't find me praising you for relieving your anger on a bunch of ugly monsters. Now go back to the village!"

The irritated girl clenched her fists and she used the magical command, "Osuwari!"

In an instant, the hanyou had his face on the ground with a mouth full of dirt. He cursed the rosary beads around his neck with all his soul and then yelled out angrily at the teenager, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Kagome took her time to stride towards Inuyasha and when he reached him, she kneeled down near his ears, "YOU IDIOT! HERE ME LOUD AND CLEAR: I DIDN'T FIGHT THEM OFF, THEY LEFT BY THEMSELVES!"

His ears were ringing by the booming voice and he shook his head in the dirt before countering with an equally loud tone, "SO?"

"SO?! DO YOU KNOW WHY THEY LEFT? IT'S BECAUSE THEY KIDNAPPED TAKAO AND MAX!"

A small silence came between them and a small chuckle came from the hanyou, "They had it coming…"

She got up briskly and crossed her arms, "You don't like them, do you?"

Inuyasha got up as well and remained expressionless, "Of course I don't! They smell normal but weird at the same time." Then, he added a small undertone, "…gives me the willies…"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Both heads turned towards the monk and the taiji and Kagome smiled sheepishly before waving at them. "It's nothing, we'll talk about this later." She directed a small glare at Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku both glanced at each other at the same time before shrugging it off.

Shippou chuckled, "Probably really offended Kagome seeing that there is dirt on his face."

As the two walked towards them, Inuyasha's head darted back and forth across his shoulder. He was quite confused. "Hey! Where did the fire go?"

Chuckling, Miroku scratched his head, "Well, while you two were busy arguing about who-knows-what, I used the Windtunnel to suck up the flames."

Shippou glanced at Inuyasha, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice before Inuyasha," smiled Sango as Kirara mewed with agreement.

"Well, I would have if it wasn't for Kagome here yelling at me for something even I don't get!" He frowned at Kagome and asked, "Aren't you _glad_ that that blue haired guy and that other guy are gone?"

Kagome crossed her arms firmly and frowned bitterly, "Unlike you Inuyasha, I got to know them and I know that they are good people."

Miroku placed his hands in between the fighting pair, "Please, let's just go back to the village and Kagome can explain from there." He gave a wayward glance at Kagome and spoke, "It must be important, hearing that two of those boys are gone."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha intervened. "Go back to the village? What about all the other demons?! There were pooling amounts before!"

The demon exterminator frowned, "We need to talk about that too. We were fighting them but then they just suddenly fled as if their lives depended on it."

_"That's strange…it's the exact same thing that happened to me,"_ thought Kagome as they walked down the earthen path towards the village. _"Something is definitely up."_

**In Front of Kaede's Home**

It was still dusk when, Rei was sitting on the wooden floor inside the home. Worry had crept silently into his mind when he had felt Driger twinge angrily in his bit piece. He glanced at the 'sleeping' form across the room but he couldn't be sure as Kai could be awake but just closing his eyes.

A few moments later, he heard the familiar voices of the others outside the doorway. Then, the Priestess Kaede's voice floated into the hushed conversation and Rei became curious. He saw the reflecting light from a burning fire dancing underneath the door and he quietly crept towards the opening.

"…and then the demons escaped quickly with them."

Rei spotted the group in a small semi-circle, all sitting around the glowing embers, and he listened to Kagome as she began to talk again.

"I don't get it. The demons went after them but didn't come for me."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Don't think so highly of yourself Kagome. Not everybody wants you."

Kagome glowered at the hanyou and continued, "I _mean_, why didn't they come after me when I have the Shikon no Kakkera?!"

Nodding, Sango agreed, "Good question. You were alone, barely protected with two shards of the Shikon Jewel, while Takao and Max don't have any shards. And even if they were looking for prey, why wouldn't they capture you too?"

Back inside the home, Rei gasped quietly as he heard the new revelation that occurred, _"Did she just say, CAPTURED?" _Then, the thought dawned in his head,_ "That must have been why Driger and Dranzer were angry. Perhaps Dragoon and Draciel somehow alerted them."_

The monk frowned, "Then what makes Takao and Max so special that makes Kagome fade away. This is Naraku we're talking about."

"Conniving bastard…what ever he wants with them shouldn't be good," muttered Inuyasha. "We barely knew them so probably they have something valuable."

Kaede spoke quietly, "And didn't ye say that demons attacked in the forest?"

Shippou nodded, "Uh huh, but they left very quickly."

The miko thought for a moment and then voiced them, "I guess that was the distraction."

"Yeah, a distraction so that it would be easier to kidnap nobodies," muttered the hanyou and Kagome slapped him hard across the head.

"Please Inuyasha," commanded Kagome. "Stop making such rude comments."

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded and glowered at them, "…"

Sweat-dropping, Miroku spoke, picking up the conversation again, "So Naraku led us away from the two boys. Strange, what use does he have with them?"

"Didn't you ask that already?!" asked a very irritated Inuyasha. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that it must be important! It probably has something to do with his own goal," answered Miroku.

"Hey wait a second, what about those two other boys inside? No demons went after them but maybe they know something we don't," said Sango.

"Yes, I forgot to mention," paused Kaede as she turned her head towards the house. "It was strange but I briefly sensed this ancient aura around them. I watched their movements for awhile and noted that they became a tad rigid and scared."

"Scared?" repeated Kagome.

"Wait, more like uneasy," amended Kaede. Again, she looked at the doorway and Rei could almost feel her eyes piercing his figure.

"Well, we should ask them. Are they awake?" Sango peered curiously at the doorway as well.

Kaede nodded her head and Inuyasha spoke up, "You know, you can come out now."

Rei was slightly shocked that the hanyou knew he was there and was eavesdropping on them, but he ignored that fact and walked out of the home. His head was slightly bowed as he sat on the wooden step.

"I guess you heard everything…" trailed off Kagome.

Rei nodded and brought his head upwards to face the group. The golden eyes were sparked with worry.

"Don't worry Rei. Your friends will be okay…" comforted Shippou.

Inuyasha frowned at the kitsune-youkai and punched his head, "You idiot! Don't give him false hope."

Rei's heart slowly sank and he could almost feel the gentle touch of Driger's paw around his shoulder; _almost_. It felt as if he was encouraging him on to question them. "I would like the truth."

Miroku spoke kindly to the younger teen, "Well from our conclusions, your friends are captured by a very evil demon. His name is Naraku and he loves to inflict pain and suffering upon other people."

"That's putting it lightly," spoke Sango quietly as her expression darkened. Actually, everyone seemed uptight and angry at this demon. Rei could even feel the hair on the back of his neck stir uncomfortably as the winds blew through the trees quietly.

"…" Rei felt a shudder reverberate in his body. He could feel rage sparking in Driger's spirit. A heavy foreboding presence slinked into the group and they knew something terrible might happen at this new turn of events.

The silence went on for a few seconds longer before Kaede asked the white tiger's master a question, "Tell me Rei, is there anything special about your friends that we ought to know?"

"Yes," nodded Sango in agreement. "We need to know. It would help us guess what Naraku wants with your friends."

Rei stuttered slightly as he met eyes with Inuyasha, a rather intimidating glare sent his way, "…I-I don't know…"

_"But I sure know something special about Driger and the bitbeasts…"_

"Please Rei, anything at all?" pleaded Kagome.

Rei hesitated and opened his mouth, about to reveal the fact that the four of them had sacred beasts but someone beat him to it.

"Don't push Rei into telling something that we aren't ready to reveal," spoke the cold voice behind Rei. Rei gave a sigh of relief, knowing that he's about to be off the hook.

**Flashback**

They both sat there in the darkness, one of them still in the makeshift bed while the other was leaning against the wall. Once the neko-jin made sure that Kaede wasn't in the home and was far from it, he spoke.

"Kai."

There was a brief silence from the older teen and he opened his crimson orbs lazily at the other boy, "Yes?"

"What happened? I saw you in the fire."

This time, the response came even slower, as if he was contemplating on how to respond to such a question. Rei could visibly see the silhouette become tense. The slow drawl of his voice echoed in the blandly decorated room, "Rei, if you were a friend, please, don't press on."

Rei lifted an eyebrow, questioning, but nonetheless complied. _"I've never heard Kai say something like that. Sure, he has his moments when he denies telling us anything…I guess this was serious."_

"Tell me, how did you see me?"

Rei, distracted, responded evenly. He knew he had to tell someone sooner or later and he knew Kai isn't someone that just judges someone at first glance. He took in a deep breath and spoke, "I was Driger."

Kai nodded as if he knew or understood what Rei was talking about. "Go on."

Perplexed by his calm reaction, Rei continued, "Well, I somehow came here, into Feudal Japan, through a dream. Or at least I think it was a dream…"

He could tell that this time, Kai was a bit pleasantly surprised but continued his silence and stared at the wooden planks as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"…I don't understand. I just came here, saw a group of people fending off monsters, and then woke up right when you plummeted into the ground."

Kai spoke, "Our bitbeasts had something to do with this."

He approved this theory with a curt nod, "But why now?"

He stared straight at him, "I don't know why but it must be bad times."

"How about Takao and Max? Are they affected by their sacred spirits too?"

No reply was made because Kai chose to ignore the question since Rei knew the answer himself. Rei trudged towards the barred up window and peered out. The sky was splashed with a dark red hue, the sun was setting, and they were very unprepared for the troubles that were just beginning.

**End Flashback**

Rei blinked a few times from his small trance. He watched Kai give them each a rather icy glare as if daring to challenge his decision and Inuyasha smirked visibly, "You're a fast healer."

Dranzer's master had his eyes trained at the hanyou but didn't say a word. The dark crimson eyes remained emotionless and the group was beginning to feel unease. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but bare his fangs a little more and clamp together his teeth. Kai didn't respond and just continued staring. Miroku glanced from Inuyasha to the teen, "We respect that decision but if we knew, it would increase our chance in saving your friends."

Still, he said nothing and went back inside the home. Rei watched his back disappear into the darkness and turned back to the group. He then noticed the many stares directed at him. Feeling nervous, Rei apologized, "Sorry…"

Shaking her head, Kaede spoke, "Don't be. If ye are not ready, we shall wait."

Kagome looked back in the direction towards the opening to the house and muttered, "What an impression."

Agreeing, Sango spoke, "Well, since they can't supply any answers or help for us, I guess we'll just have to go on our way adventuring for the shikon shards and save their friends as well."

On impulse, with a small nudge from Driger in the back of his mind, Rei made a decision, "We'll come with you."

At that point, Inuyasha went ballistic, "You and that _friend_ of yours is NOT coming! You will just become a burden to our quest."

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one," second Sango as she gave her reason. "We will encounter many dangers when traveling and for your safety, you shouldn't come."

Now, their eyes darted to Kagome but she just squirmed and said nothing. Deep inside though, she agreed with what Inuyasha and Sango said but then, she wanted to help reunite them with their friends. So instead of making a decision between the two herself, she'll let the others debate about it.

Miroku was thoughtful for a few seconds and he spoke slowly, "No wait…"

"Huh?" "What do you mean Miroku?"

"Well, I just think it might be wiser bringing them with us, to lure out Naraku."

Invisible question marks danced around the groups' heads and Inuyasha snapped at the monk, "Damnit! Just explain already!"

Miroku sighed inwardly at Inuyasha's impatience and began elucidating slowly, "Well, we know that Naraku was the one that captured Takao and Max, right?"

"Uh huh," nodded Shippou. Kirara mewled and sat down next the kitsune-youkai.

"So, what if Rei and Kai get captured when we aren't here? What if Naraku wants them for the same reason as the other two? Then we'll lose all our pieces to this puzzle," pointed out Miroku.

"Good point," agreed Sango.

"Besides, if Naraku does attack, he might just attack the village as well, unlike this time when he left it alone," continued the monk.

"Well then, I guess they should come with us, if it keeps the village safe," said Kagome carefully. Her eyes fluttered towards Inuyasha and she could see the internal struggling his mind was making through his eyes. "Well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and frowned, "Fine. They can come. But if they get in trouble, don't expect me to save them or anything!"

Sighing, Kagome shook her head sadly, _"I shouldn't expect too much from him when it comes to these decisions."_

Rei had been silent throughout the whole debate but now that he got his answer, he smiled and got up. "Thank you."

Kagome watched Rei go back inside before turning her gaze into the depths of the vast sky. The small stars that were appearing in the dark purple blanket winked at her but she didn't grinned, _"Now we have two more people joining our group and something tells me that our quest just got harder to handle."_

She looked down at her hands and whispered silently to herself, "…it's a whole new risk…"

**Peaceful Valley Road**

The dirt road was bathed down with sunlight and the smallest of all mammals in this meadow, a wild hamster, ran over to the border of the tall grassland and the road. Hungry, was this small creature, as it began sniffing the ground, hoping to find any stray grains the local farmers have dropped when pushing their large wooden carts. The small paws shuffled the tiny pebbles around but too soon, did those sensitive ears pick up a loud progression coming towards it. Quickly, the animal darted back into the grass, scared and terrified.

The beady, black eyes, curious that overpowered fear, looked at the strange group of travelers and the whiskers twitched slightly at the human and demon musk that invaded the air. In the front of the line was a strange half-demon, strutting down the road as if he owned the path. The red clothing he wore stood out in the flaring heat and the small hamster rubbed his nose in distaste.

Next, following him was another man, this time he wore all blacks and dark blues. The golden stick he was holding nearly slammed onto this poor hamster and it would have, if its quick instincts didn't tell him to move. The hamster squeaked at the offender but it was unheard as the traveler continued down the path.

After him, were two girls but they were of no interest to the little creature as they walked by. The one with the long skirt nearly swiped him with the green material but it managed to stay away far enough. The other human took her time pulling along a strange wheeled contraption. The hamster saw a large hump on her back before he tore his gaze away.

A small cat demon paced by as well but not before staring at the hamster unnervingly before continuing. The demon seemed to have wanted to snag this petite animal right in between her jaws but she was stopped by a small kitsune child and he managed to steer the creature away.

Next to walk by were two boys, one strangely clothed, and they walked a bit slower than the rest. One had long jet black hair and the other with two-tones of blue-black. However, this creature didn't have anymore time left to observe these strange humans. A heavy and scary presence had made itself known and the animal instincts kicked in. The hamster fled in fear and he didn't turn back this time.

**With Inuyasha and Co.**

"Sesshoumaru," hissed the Inu-hanyou with disgust and he brought out his tessaiga, receiving a few muffled gasps from their two new additions. "Nice to see you dropped by."

The demon, Sesshoumaru, remained expressionless, his pale white tail flowing with the wind. His snow hair lashed around him but he ignored it as he stared frigidly at the hanyou. The only movement he made were his hands, which promptly turned into fists.

"Half demon, I didn't come to challenge you," spoke the demon before turning his gaze to another member of the group.

Inuyasha frowned, "Say what?!" He saw the droplets of blood trailing down his downy tail before he raised his sword in defense when Sesshoumaru raised his fist, palm up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The inu-youkai stepped forward and glared at his hanyou brother, "Not your business so don't stick your nose in it."

Everyone was perplexed and it became even more confusing when Sesshoumaru opened his hand, revealing a strange red feather traced at the sides with gold. The feather pulsed and for a second, Kagome felt a wash of power emitted from this single feather, and she faltered at the force. She murmured to herself, "…what is that…?"

**To Be Continued**

Ahhh…the magical command, Osuwari!, a.k.a., Sit!...Oh, and if you have forgotten, the two shards of the Shikon Jewel were from Episode 37, one from Kouga and the other from the 'Bird of Paradise' (This story starts at Episode 38). Please tell me if I'm mistaken, but those were the only two shards they have, correct?

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	8. Chapter 7: Bold Fight and Flight

**I have a side-chapter up for Chapter 6 posted as a separate story.**

**Author's Note: **Ehehehe…I finally found some time to write this (Damned homework/projects and tests). I _really_ needed to finish my other story but then what the hey, I'll update this story…

Replies to reviews have to be shorter…I know an author who got a story deleted because of 'interaction'. Fearing for this story, this is the last chapter for replies…(I feel so cut off from the readers now…)

**MaxLover****- **Yes…I love to stop at the best parts. It gives more suspense.

**Anime-Boi-Crazy- **Haha…now you'll know if the feather came from Dranzer or not! Awww…Kikyou's just jealous

**Destiny's Dragon- **Me too…I wonder too since it makes it confusing for us writers! Lol.

**Champ Bear aka Bonnie Mizuhara- **Yah! Legend stories; Fantasy stories…they're the best! Hahah…you had a warning that I will do something to Max…muhahaha!

**Acronym and Verb- **Hehe…hisssss again! Lol…yes, Kai was meant to do staring contests. **: P**

**Enchanted Crimson Rose- **Takao and Max (and the others) are going to be in more trouble than now! Yes, I understand what you're getting at. **: D**

**UniGirl****- **I had to leave it there because I'm…evil! Lmao! Haha…don't be shocked. Takao and Max being 'kidnapped' just adds to the plot.

**Natasha-Li- **Hehe…I'm updating as best as I can. (and as fast as I can).

**Tsunami-chaos- **: ( Darned homework doesn't give me enough time! But no worries, I'll manage one way or another.

**Firehedgehog****- **Lots of people are saying that so I guess it's safe to say that you're…(Right? Wrong?) **:o** (Not saying anything lol)

**Kerei**** Kitsune- **Ahhh! You do?! Lucky…I want a touch lamp! The most advanced technological thing in my room is the radio.

**typhoon14-**Hehe…sorry for leaving you on the edge like that. Just go ahead and read the chapter now.

**tiger-****of-ice- **Yes, Mr. Sesshoumaru finally made an appearance. Of course, there will be other familiar characters tossed in here as well.

**ChibiNekoSakura****- **With the appearance of Sesshoumaru, something bad is bound to happen –whistles innocently-

**Azn****-V-Kai- **Weee! Cliffhangers are just great! But I still apologize for making you wait.

**shady**** gurl- **Falling in place the best I can put it and understand…? I don't really get what you're saying there, sorry.

**Ayuka-chan****- **I try not to put evil-evil cliffhangers but then, wouldn't cliffhangers keep you guys on your toes? Heh, Osuwari hurts Inuyasha a lot so I'd probably minimize it to 3. And I'll keep your Sesshoumaru comment in mind…lol

**MasterFranny****- **Yes, Kai knows something…hehehe…and Sesshoumaru knows something too! (Haha…I just gave something away!)

**Pyro**** Demon- **Haha, that's okay. I got it straight now! Enjoy the chapter! Lol

**Summing up the Stars- **Yes, yes, yes, YES! I did end it there! But I updated so…ha!

**blackenedpheonix****-****feather- **I'm a terrible updater, recently. So bear with me and I'll try to update as fast as I can. And I do feel honored that you logged in to review.

**Kayla-m.f- **Why you ask? Well, I sort of gave you guys a hint on the prologue (about Naraku's motive-very vague hint) but otherwise, I'm not saying anything as of yet on that.

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 7: **Bold Fight and Flight

-------------------------------------

**Peaceful ****Valley Road**

_"Show off…"_ snarled Inuyasha in his head but even he stayed where he was, fully knowing that the feather wasn't what it seemed to be. In fact, it felt rather familiar.

Impassive as ever, Sesshoumaru didn't seem fazed at all as the feather pulsed with life and power, the ruby rays of light bright as it blinded everyone there; Except for two: Sesshoumaru and Kai.

And as if the feather knew that the people and demons present couldn't stand its brilliant light show any longer, the rays diminished and melted off, evaporated. Slowly, the feather hovered out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and floated away. Everyone watched as the feather streaked through the sky, and as it twirled gracefully downwards again, the power that came with the feather subsided as well. The slender fingers caught the silky texture and Kai clenched onto it, a look of slight astonishment and knowing in his eyes. His eyes traveled onto the feather as if recognizing something lost to him.

"…"

No one spoke and Kagome's senses twitched uncertainly. Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word but in his eyes, a new gleam erupted, a light of anger, like the brewing or a coming of a deadly storm. Her sight turned to Kai, and she saw him examining the feather in his hand, as if he hadn't a care in the world. A small thought crept into the back of her mind as she felt the scenery with her senses,_ "All of a sudden it's so quiet…"_

Sesshoumaru gave a short glance at Inuyasha before raising what was his new left arm. A yellow, almost golden, talon glinted in the sunlight, radiating an infinite softness while the youkai had an aura of malice. A small stir of thoughts came alive in Rei's mind and he can't seem to place where he'd seen this talon.

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "So you have a new arm, big deal. It's not as if I can't just chop this one down too with tessaiga."

There was no expression on Sesshoumaru's face except for the fire in his eyes. "I didn't come here to pick a fight with you half-demon but…" A twisted smirk appeared and somehow, a bright orange flame started and licked his left arm. The Inu-youkai got into a calm battle stance, "…I guess I can test this new arm on you."

Sango's eyes brightened as she finally understood what kind of demon's arm, or leg, Sesshoumaru got it from.

"My PLEASURE!" Inuyasha unleashed his tessaiga and leapt up…

"WAIT! DON'T BE SO RASH INUYASHA!" cried out Sango as she attempted to stop him but she was too late.

…the sword, it struck the talon dead on. However, it didn't smash through like he thought it would. Instead, they were both in a deadlock of equal power. Kagome and the others had to shield part of their eyes as lightning clashed against the burning fire. A rogue wind erupted from the collision and it swept through everyone, sending bitter chills to their very core.

_"Make it stop!"_ pleaded Kagome quietly. She pried her eyes away from her hands unwilling and saw Inuyasha, his teeth grating together, trying to keep his force equal to that of Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru himself was still very calm and acted as if he didn't even need to put much effort at keeping Inuyasha at bay.

Sidetracked, Kagome looked towards Sango and Miroku as they exchanged a small conversation.

"Sango…do you actually…know where that demon arm…came from?" Miroku asked as he tried to make out the words through the harsh wind.

"Yes and I don't think…!" Sango moved a few more inches across the ground before continuing where she left off. "…Inuyasha has chance of…piercing…through it."

Miroku studied Inuyasha and nodded in agreement, "…but…what did…Sesshoumaru…get this…demon part…from?" The beads that were wrapped around his hands rattled noisily, banging against his hand.

The wind around them grew quiet as Sango spoke the demon it originated from, "A phoenix."

"A phoenix?! But they are hard…to find, even in their own nesting…area up in the…highest volcano!" Miroku's eyes were wide as he looked at the intensely bright talon. "And…battling…a phoenix…to get it…is another story."

"…immortality…" uttered Sango and Miroku nodded.

Kagome turned away from the pair, shocked at what she heard. _"If what Sango and Miroku said was true, then that means…the claw might just be stronger than tessaiga?" _She stared at the struggling form of Inuyasha. _"But Sesshoumaru isn't a phoenix…so maybe he can't tap into the full potential. Otherwise, why is he still leaving Inuyasha at bay?"_

Rei also was listening into Sango's and Miroku's conversation and understood what they didn't know. _"Sesshoumaru and Kai, they must have fought at one time before we came…" _He judged the deep claw lines on Sesshoumaru's tail and knew that a pair of talons must have swiped him there. What he didn't get is how Sesshoumaru managed to decapitate the leg off of the phoenix, after hearing what Miroku said.

He let himself become dragged down by the wind so that he's beside Kai, "Did you actually…fight…Sesshoumaru?"

There was no response. Kai looked so absorbed staring at the feather that Rei became worried. "Kai! Snap out of it."

Distractedly, the deep crimson eyes darted up briefly but a deeper shade of emotion swirled with the blood colored eyes. Rei managed to look away as his heart sympathized for Kai and he clutched onto it, fearing at the amount of regret he just saw.

Inuyasha's breath became ragged as he forced the tessaiga onto the talon. His body _quivered_ underneath the power flowing through his tessaiga, fully knowing that his energy is being drained at the amount of strength he's putting up. He growled at Sesshoumaru, seeing that he's not even putting up much of an effort.

_"Damn him. What is this? Demon sorcery? How can he not get hurt by my tessaiga?!" _

He gritted his teeth deeper and glanced at his friends who were blown farther and farther away from him just by their sheer force.

"I don't suggest you become distracted," came the even voice of his older brother.

Inuyasha's gaze swiveled back to Sesshoumaru and he frowned, "Since when did you give advice?" His smirk deepened and with all his might, he pushed against Sesshoumaru's attack. However, even with the extra boost in power, it didn't do anything to him.

_"I don't get it…"_ Inuyasha winced when a rogue flare of fire lashed out at his cheek like a burning tongue. A small drip of blood oozed its way out of the cut. _"Nothing makes sense anymore! A holy, or ancient, aura from the talon would at least stop him from being able to use it. He's a demonic monster; no way can he wield a holy object!"_

A light grin played at Sesshoumaru's face before it became serious again. He gave a long howl, a deep throated growl that echoed through the valleys. Everyone panicked by the sudden sound and it took their remaining willpower to stop from running the other way and letting the wind push them off. With a quick strike, the talon flared with flames again, stronger and darker, and Sesshoumaru heaved the tessaiga away from Inuyasha, leaving him vulnerable for a second.

"Good bye half-demon."

Sesshoumaru lifted his newly acquired arm and knocked Inuyasha out and into the air. His shadow against the sky was the only evidence that he landed again, at a very far distance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched on, shocked that she wasn't able to help him.

"Kirara." Sango commanded her pet with a silent gesture. The neko-youkai mewed one last time before transforming into her second form and dash off to 'fetch' Inuyasha.

The two warriors left readied themselves, warily watching Sesshoumaru who was still looking towards the direction Inuyasha landed.

_"He's so strong…"_ Rei bit the insides of his mouth painfully, tasting his own blood. Stressed he was, and with such a threat only a few feet away, he was at his toes. _"How are they going to beat Sesshoumaru when even Inuyasha can't?"_ The doubt that brewed in his mind didn't go away as Kagome made a motion to grab her bow.

Sesshoumaru faced the remains of the group, an incredible, indifferent, calm look still on his face. But too soon, did the pale face twist darkly, his red eyes glowing with inexplicable anger. "Now you die." The eerily composed words came from the youkai's mouth, did not match his own complexion, but the action said sent fear tingling onto the edges of their minds.

Gracefully, the youkai leapt into the air and Sango's boomerang flew after him like a guided arrow. Sesshoumaru saw the weapon coming and managed to dodge and swipe it. That sent the weapon flying haphazardly into the fields.

Kagome's face contorted into an expression of deep concentration, she swiftly let out an arrow but the youkai was too quick and it missed its mark.

Sesshoumaru landed onto the other side of the road now, an annoyed look with his angry expression intermingling with each other.

"Do not interfere."

Running, Miroku went in front of the group, "Stay back!" Kagome, Shippou, and Sango nodded and they wisely stood away whilst dragging Rei and Kai away from the monk.

"What's he going to do?" muttered Rei in disbelief.

"Kazaana or Windtunnel," answered Shippou simply. Seeing the still perplexed look on his face, Shippou added, "Just watch."

"I think this should be far enough." Sango stopped and the others followed suit. She drew her katana from its black sheath and placed it between them and their enemy.

When Miroku knew that the others were at a safe distance, he released the beads around his hands and was about to unseal the hole in his hand but…

Bzzzz…

"STOP MIROKU!"

Cursing colorfully, Miroku wrapped up his hand again and slammed his golden staff on the ground angrily. "Naraku."

Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru seemed unconcerned that Naraku's insects flew in a giant hoard around him. Only he knew the true reason why the youkai was here…the ironySesshoumaru found himself trapped in. He _cared_.

**Flashback**

The whole grove was burnt down and the smell of death was unmistakable. Many lives were destroyed by the remaining inferno and only one stood there. Only one creature, demon, remained in the ruins.

A feral smile, filled with remorse, plastered his face but he didn't care. The adrenaline of battle coursed quickly in his veins, but it was being quickly subsided by things he never wanted. _Emotions, Human emotions._

He crouched down slowly on the bodice of flesh he was protecting. A sense of deep sadness panged against his demon heart when he saw the young girl's body smothered with her own blood, deep gashes, made by talons, were raked across her back. She bled to death.

The youkai closed his eyes and placed a hand on the cold body, his hand _shaking_. The lord of the inu-youkais shouldn't be scared like this. A new thirst for revenge made itself known in his mind. He got up, the tenseiga in his hands. He picked up the once-again living, petite form from the ground, his hands feeling the new warmth of blood seeping into his hands. He walked out of the flames…

…and a white baboon watched on, the bloody talon froma phoenix in his hands.

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed a deep red, and renewed anger erupted. He ran passed Miroku, the crude defense of the group, and tackled Kai with brute force. He left no room to react at all and Kai landed face first, sprawled on the dirt ground, the feather he had held drifting beside his body.

The youkai towered above him, and watched as he steadily struggled to get up by himself. Kai's matted hair fell across his face and he panted in pain as he stared at the youkai. The phoenix master did not attempt to defend himself as he received a punch across the face, the force sending him into the fields.

Sesshoumaru stood where he was, a smile of amusement on his face. He was enjoying this raw display of pain, but he hadn't got time for this tormenting. There was still someone waiting for him in a quiet forest a few mountains away. So quietly, he walked towards the fallen phoenix and activated the flames around the talon.

The words on how to destroyhimechoed in his mind:

_-The phoenix can only be truly destroyed by the fire of another phoenix-_

…what better way than its own flame?

Kai slowly got up, and still he didn't seem angry that he's getting beaten to a bloody pulp in front of other people. His face lit up in sadness and the fear ebbed away from his crimson orbs. As long as no one else gets hurt, it will be fine. _"He won't hurt them. He has no reason to."_ He could _feel_ Dranzer radiate in his pocket, and from their empathic bond, he felt the strong surge of reproach, as if telling Kai to defend himself.

_"No Dranzer. I deserve this."_

As soon as those words appeared in his thoughts, did they burn his mind with a searing heat, as Dranzer spoke in his silent way, _-"You don't deserve death like this."-_

Kai just ignored him and watched on as Sesshoumaru walked towards him, his demonic eyes glowing in a dark rouge. The strong youkai stopped right in front of him, so close that he could feel the heat coming from the talon. The impassive calm took hold of them both for a moment as they stared at one another but that moment ended as quickly as it came when Sesshoumaru's right hand lashed out and squeezed the phoenix's throat.

And still…he didn't struggle.

_"This is easier than I thought." _Sesshoumaru lifted the heavy talon above his head, the blaze swirling with the air current.

Kai was aware that his body convulsed from the lack of air, but that won't finish him, the phoenix fire would. His mahogany eyes followed the dancing blaze as Dranzer tried to gain control over his panicking body.

_"STOP Dranzer!"_

A bleak and shrill cry erupted in his head as the fire phoenix protested against his master. _-"Save yourself!__ We aren't done here yet!"-_

_"No! We are!"_ Kai knew that there was still a quest of some sort for his friends and himself; a very dangerous quest that might become a very heavy burden.

Dranzer sparked with anger in his pocket, he tried to control Kai's body but he kept pushing him back. However, from the lack of air, did Kai's strength recede and bit by bit, did he gain control.

Sesshoumaru could feel the heat that began to rise in Kai and saw that the boy's hands where starting to glow in an ethereal red. Sacred fire. The first signs of fear broke surface on Sesshoumaru's face and he decided it was time to kill him. If he didn't do it now, he might not have the same chance.

But it was too late.

The violet aura of the sacred arrow pierced his shoulder joint and the wind whistled in agony, synchronizing the youkai. The phoenix talon fell to the ground as did Kai who gasped for the mountain air, breathing it in greedily as his numb heart pumped it all in quickly.

"Good job Kagome!" praised Shippou.

Kagome grinned with relief. _"That was close…but what was that I sensed briefly before I shot the arrow?" _She shook her head as the relief slowly subsided. _"Must've concentrated too hard…"_

Everyone was anxious because even without the talon, Sesshoumaru is still a very dangerous demon. Sango gripped her katana tighter, her hands sticky with sweat and grime. Miroku was just as tense beside her, his staff placed in front of them. Rei didn't do anything except stay at the back of the group, worrying slightly about Kai with Shippou beside him. Kagome had reloaded her bow with another arrow, preparing to launch it at will.

The inu-youkai's blood dripped steadily onto the dirt ground and he stood stock still. He did however, stare at each of them in turn before he chuckled sadly. _"Got beaten by a bunch of humans."_ He stared straight at Rei and Kai for a few seconds longer before he reclined his head and walked off, receiving defeat graciously. _"Next time."_

And he left as the talon detoriated into dust.

-------------------------------------

**At Night- In the ****Valley****Forest**

Inuyasha stared hotly into the fire, angry that he had lost so quickly to his 'brother'. He clenched his hands tightly, dismissing the pain on his arm when he did that and growled with bottled rage.

"Come on, calm down," spoke Kagome as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yes, I totally agree with Kagome. It wouldn't do any good to your wounds," smiled Sango kindly as Inuyasha shot a withering glare at her.

He replied angrily, "Wounds that I shouldn't have!" He added quietly, "besides, he didn't fight fair."

A skeptical look crossed Miroku's face, "Since when did you care if your opponents fought fair or not? I thought you liked your zero to one odds."

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" yelled Inuyasha as his pride took another blow.

"We should stop teasing him," smiled Kagome uncertainly. "We did come out…unscathed somewhat. That's all that counts, right?" This time, a tight strain on her voice could be heard. Everyone's gaze, excluding Inuyasha, turned towards the two boys that had followed them.

"How could he have taken those blows-" muttered Shippou.

"-and come out with only a few bruises to show for it?" finished Sango.

Rei was already asleep, the light from the fire playing against his face while Kai sat a few feet away, his back leaning against the tree, his face obscured by the darkness.

Everyone around the fire didn't respond as they stared at them. The only sounds that could be heard was Kirara eating the small rodent she caught running across the field. In fact, it was the same one Shippou stopped her from catching before Sesshoumaru came.

"We'll never know how he does it if they both refuse to tell us," spoke Miroku in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Sango rubbed her temples, "They really should tell us but we shouldn't have to force it out of them."

The hanyou snorted, "They'd probably tell us at the last minute." His voice turned serious again as his next phrase silenced the group for a few seconds, "What about Naraku?"

"He didn't really make an appearance today but those bugs of his sure did," frowned the young kitsune-youkai. He poked at the mushrooms he was eating.

"What's more is that Naraku is probably tying allies to himself," said Miroku.

Inuyasha commented, "Allies he's probably going to kill later on."

A sigh rippled from Kagome and she laid back on her makeshift bed. "Let's talk about this later, I'm going to sleep."

An anonymous agreement was made as their tiny campsite fell into the nightly silence. Soon, everyone was asleep, except for Kai. He was still sitting against the tree, staring at the small pocket of stars above the canopy of leaves.

His silent whisper was unheard as he spoke those three words, "I'm...sorry."

-------------------------------------

**Naraku's Lair**

The dark room wafted the putrid smell of demon and in this secluded room, was the malevolent demon, Naraku. He twirled in between his fingers, the remains of his Shikon no Tama, and at his feet were two of his reincarnations: Kagura and Kanna.

"So, he failed," the cold voice echoed in the chamber. "But of course, that doesn't matter."

He stared at the jewel in his hand and his pale reflection fell across the lucid gem. "They are here, are they not?"

Kagura didn't look up but her voice betrayed her confidence, "Yes, they are here master."

"Very…good." The demon rose up from his perch and walked past them without casting a single glance. Kanna and Kagura both rose up after him, following him to the lower reaches of the catacombs, towards the damp dungeons.

Naraku went down the cobweb filled stairs and opened the iron doors, its metal grating against the bloodstained cobblestone. He had already pocketed the Shikon no Tama into his pocket and smirked at the many demons that whimpered at the sight of him. They were all lesser demons that were to be fed to _him_. They were all struggling to hide themselves in the dark corners of the small cells but they couldn't escape the piercing gaze of Naraku. And so they sat there, whimpering in agony and fear.

When they reached the last cell, Naraku's wicked smile widened, _"It is time to fulfill their destiny!"_

-------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

Okay, so I don't know if Kirara eats small animals but oh well, she does in this story!

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	9. Chapter 8: Emotional Problems?

**A/N: **Busy lately (school…) and the cursed writer's block…my updates are SO INFREQUENT! (More than a month since my last update…maybe two? Three?)

Well, thank you for being patient with me readers and thank you for the reviews.

Ho hum…I just found out that the English dub frikken spelt **Tetsusaiga**wrong! It's actually **Tessaiga**! XD –runs off to correct spelling in other chapters-

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 8: **Emotional Problems…?

-------------------------------------

**With Takao and Max**

"Hey Max…Maxie…"

The blond groaned and felt the numb pain on his ribs and back. The demons had relentlessly squeezed them like dolls while carrying them to who knows where. Before they even arrived, Takao and Max both had blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

Max opened a bleary eye and sat up carefully, "Where are we Takao?"

Dragoon's master looked slightly relieved before speaking grimly, "It seems to me that some rich aristocrat brought us in here."

"What do you mean…?" Max trailed off when he looked clearly at his surroundings. There were three pale-cream, rice paper walls and four separate lanterns located at each corner of the room. The fourth wall seemed solid and on it hung a long metal sword. Across from that wall was the only exit to the room, a traditional Japanese sliding door. On the floor, bamboo mats were neatly placed and at the center of the room were a few blankets. To the side was an extra change of clothing for the two boys.

Takao got up from the kneeling position beside Max, and looked at the door that separated them from the outside. However he daren't go as far as opening the door; something told him to stay put and not go outside. Dragoon's master exhaled a small whisper, "No one has come for us yet…"

Max drew his knees up and said nothing. "I wonder why we're here though." He shuddered at the memory of the flying demons. The snapping jaws, quivering, and their hungry gaze brought chills down his spine. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…hopefully someone will come soon." Sighing with disappointment from the prospect of being stuck here, Takao crept near the blankets and fell on top of them carefully. His back was smarting from the new injuries. "There isn't any water in here either, let alone food!"

The bleak atmosphere in the room grew while Max commented glumly, "At least we're dry and warm." _"…and away from those demons…"_ Draciel's master couldn't help but glance behind his shoulders to check if there really are no monsters lurking in the shadows.

There was silence.

"Errr…so now what?"

Max smiled grimly and shrugged, "I don't know."

Dragoon's master sat up slowly and looked at the door. "Well…you can always…or we can always…"

His friend looked at him strangely, "What?"

And as if Takao was actually _afraid_ of saying something too loud, he whispered, "…open the door."

"Open the door?" repeated Max in a rather incredulous voice. He glanced at his friend again and saw the fearful look in his eyes. "…you're afraid of opening the door?"

Takao frowned and gathered himself up, "No I'm not! It's just that…uhhh…my back hurts and we need to find food AND you're the one with the more minor injuries?"

"So you're proposing that I go scope things out?" Max's voice rung silently in the room.

Takao nodded and didn't say anything.

Draciel's master got up slowly while shaking his head, _"I've never seen Takao act so peculiar before! He's so headstrong and now, he's like a cowering puppy." _

Max sighed deeply before approaching the door but with each step he took, his limbs instantly felt heavier than before. He was doubled over with exhaustion by the time he got to the door and was leaning against the wall for support.

A concerned voice asked him from behind, "Max, are you okay?"

Max nodded feebly before reaching out towards the door, _"Must…open it."_

He heard a few footsteps from behind him and a gentle hand on his arm, "Max?"

"I'm going to prove to you that there is nothing going to pounce on you behind this door!" exclaimed Max.

Takao hid his red face that clearly showed his embarrassment and drew himself upwards while scowling, "No it's not that but come on Max! You're clearly sick."

Max just shrugged off Takao's hand and approached the gleaming door, as if leering at them both. Dragoon's master was clearly fretting when he dropped his arms to his sides, "Max, listen to me! Wait…!"

But it was too late.

When Max touched the fine grained paper, he instantly withdrew his hands as if they were burned. Max looked up again, expecting to see the same fine texture on the door, but instead, his own hand prints were on it in a hue of darkened blood.

"…you didn't feel or see it?" whispered Takao quietly as he drew his shocked friend away from the door.

Max drew his hands onto his knees after sitting down and craned his neck at Takao questioningly, "See what?"

Takao shuddered and spoke quietly while glancing at an invisible spot near the wall, "There's this dark glow around the door and I could see this…strange, dwarfed ogre-creature right by it. He's carrying this weird stick and he's staring at us right now…He was the one making you feel tired with his 'wand'."

Draciel's master stared at Takao and saw that the blood gradually drained from his face. Max blinked in confusion and tried looking for the said creature. "I don't see anything..."

Takao frowned even deeper and glanced at Max beside him. He broke into a nervous chuckle before laughing outright, "Hahaha…I got you good that time! You really believed me didn't you?"

Max frowned, knowing that Takao was lying to him. "Come on…fess up Takao! I know you're forcing your laughter. Is there really something beside the door?"

"No really…I was-"

"Tell me. Is. It. True?"

Hesitation lingered in his silence before he broke it, "Yes, It's true. What I don't get is how you can't see that we aren't even in such a nicely fur-" Takao slapped his hands over his mouth and said no more.

"Takao…is there more you'd like to add?"

_"…when you touched that door, the illusion in this room broke for a few seconds…but I shouldn't worry you anymore…maybe I am going crazy."_ Takao felt himself shaking his head forcefully and Max sighed.

They fell gently into a lapse of silence and Draciel's master stared at the door expectantly. He kept imagining a midget monster pouncing at him at any given moment and Takao's fear, which he could still feel beside him, lingered in his mind.

He glanced down at Takao beside him and sweatdropped. His best friend was currently dropping into dreamland in a semi-sitting position. He himself began to feel tired, a drugged tiredness, and saw his vision sliding out of focus slowly.

…

"Hrmmnm…" Max muttered in his sleep before opening a bleary eye. He had fallen asleep a while ago but something woke him up.

He squinted his eyes shut but something seemed to be constantly shining a bright light underneath his eyelids. Thoroughly disturbed, his lashes flew open slowly swiveled his gaze across the room and found that it wasn't just _any_ typical light that he saw, it was Draciel.

"…Draciel?" Max spoke hesitatingly while taking out the beyblade from his pocket. The bright violet luminosity shone, if possible, even brighter, surrounding him like a cage.

Then a peculiar but warm voice spoke to him, like the relapsing tide on the beach.

_-"Look."-_

The command rung quietly in his head but it made him comply nonetheless. What Max had to look at though, confused him. All he truly saw was the violet walls around him.

_"What do you want me to…look at?"_

The question was answered but this time, the reply came forcefully, like a hammer hitting a piece of iron. _–"Look! Look through the deception Max."-_

Max furrowed his eyebrows further and slowly, his blue eyes adjusted to the serene color. Slowly the colors melded, blue with violet, and intermingling that came a darkness that propelled his senses numb. He began to see his surroundings in distortion with vague wisps of the rice paper and warm glow of fire.

_"What's happening?!"_

He received no response and Max continued looking. He was a prisoner of his own bitbeast, trapped in the circle of magic made by Draciel.

His gaze turned to Takao and the boy was still peacefully sleeping away, oblivious to the fact that he was only centimeters from touching a portion of Draciel's power. But then, that wasn't what Max was concerned about, he was at awe in fact. Through Draciel's eyes, Max saw a luminous blue gleam all around Takao. Not only that, but he also saw that even the air seemed calmer around him, as if it had enveloped him in a crude but protective shield.

…But then, he saw that there was something else around him, eating at him like a parasite…

He followed the swirling darkness that tried to penetrate Takao's aura towards the door. The dark smoke came from the door and Max saw the shadows, animated and cold, leap and slide through the metal bolted door.

_"How different from the Japanese sliding doors…"_

Beside the door was the stout guard the young Japanese told him about. He stood there, leering at Max with an evil grin while fumbling around with a wizened old stick in one hand. The bulbous orange eyes shone with hatred as it snickered and muttered underneath its own breath.

Suddenly, if it is possible, the room chilled even further, easily affecting Takao, who is slowly stirring from his slumber. He felt a shuddering gasp from Draciel and Max felt Draciel's warmth leave his side, his sight losing its eerie purple tint that dragged along the broken image of the spell placed in this chamber.

Once again, the room was bright and cheery with the flickering flames located in their same positions. Not an ogre in sight beside the door and Draciel had retreated back into his domain right when the Japanese door slid open.

The light immediately flickered wildly by the new breeze inside the room before subsiding slowly and piercing eyes glanced at Max and the half-awake Takao behind a mass of black hair.

"Welcome…" came the oily voice and with it carried a hint of hidden slyness…

-------------------------------------

**Morning in '****Camp****Inuyasha****' **

The rays from the morning sun broke through the leaves and shone down on the sleeping adventurers' faces. And soon, the forest around them heard the noise of their ritual: The ritual of rising and getting ready.

"Damnit Miroku, could you NOT grope me for one morning?" drifted Sango's voice.

Rei sweatdropped as he heard them, or namely Sango, squabble again. _"Do they always argue?"_

And as if the girl beside him heard his conscious thoughts, Kagome spoke while sighing, "It only makes the heart fonder…"

"I wish they would just drop the act and confess already, it's getting on my nerves," snapped Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome turned and glanced at him. She looked as if she was about to say something more, but instead shook her head resignedly and said nothing.

The hanyou stared at Kagome strangely, "What's the matter with you? Aren't you going to tell me?!"

Shippou, who was beside Kagome and has obtained the same expression as her (a sad smile across his lips), replied, "You dolt, even I know where she's getting at." He sighed for Kagome, "You really are hopeless when it comes to romance. Even I, someone younger than YOU, understand."

In a testy tone, Inuyasha snorted, "Fine, I admit it."

"…sounds like your ego didn't deflate at all…" muttered Shippou as he crossed his arms.

Kai and Kirara were getting along fine, and were currently sitting underneath one of the numerous trees around them. Rei watched them both out of the corner of his eyes and was slightly surprised by the amount of affection growing between them. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly at the absentminded look on Kai's face and Kirara's reaction to the rub behind her ears.

_"Well at least Kai has made peace with the small neko…but what about the others?"_

Rei didn't need to worry about how the others accepted him but Kai was a different story. Sure, the others are willing to accept him readily enough, but Inuyasha might pose as a tiny problem. A tiny, _offensive_ problem.

Nonetheless, Kirara was a progress since Kai rarely showed any signs of friendship to the Bladebreakers.

"Just…leave me alone!" screamed out Sango.

Distractedly, everyone looked up at the arguing pair and saw Sango gripping her head while Miroku swooped over her, concern evident in his movements.

"I've never seen Sango this angry before except maybe the time…" The voice in Kagome died out but everyone understood where she was getting at.

_…except for the time Naraku manipulated her…killing her only family members and forcing Kohaku against her…_

Miroku was worried, and he spoke softly while grasping her hands, "Sango, I'm sor-"

Instead of hearing his apology, Sango swatted away his hands and took up a commanding tone as she stood up, "Don't come NEAR me Miroku." She stalked off with her boomerang across her shoulders. Kirara immediately followed her master.

"Wait up Sango!" Kagome got up and the group began their journey again, trailing behind the angry taiji. Miroku only looked dejectedly on at Sango's retreating back.

**Afternoon**

It was much the same in the afternoon as was in the morning. Sango had refused to acknowledge Miroku's existence and blindly ignored him for the whole morning. Already had Miroku apologized again and again, and yet, that didn't stir any pity from Sango.

"Grrr…Sango, just forgive him already! All those sorries are driving us to the brink of insanity!" complained Inuyasha.

The taiji stopped walking, gave Inuyasha a pointblank glare, and spoke venomously, "Shut up Inuyasha."

Everyone was shocked, and Inuyasha was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Never, had Sango snapped at him like that before. "What…did you say?"

There was no response from Sango.

_"What's wrong with her?"_ thought Kagome as she approached her slowly. "Sango…?"

"What is it?" came the harsh reply.

Timidly, the younger woman began to ask, "Are you feeling o-"

"Yes, I'm fine. Leave me alone Kagome."

"But Sango-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE." And Sango would have lashed out at her if Inuyasha hadn't caught her arm in time.

He hissed at the taiji, "What the hell is going on Sango?"

The childish voice of Shippou came next, "…yeah, the Sango _we_ know wouldn't hit one of her friends!"

Miroku and Rei both came behind the others while Kai lingered behind them. "Sango, _please_ tell us what's wrong…" Miroku trailed off his sentence as he watched Sango glare at him coldly.

Her figure tensed and with her fingers balled up into a fist in Inuyasha's grasp, she yanked it free. In a strained voice, Sango spoke, "_You want to know what's wrong?_" She emphasized every word and continued, "Well I'll tell you. YOU are the problem you stupid monk; YOU and these pesky FRIENDS."

Horrified, Kagome bit her lip but said nothing. Inuyasha however had other ideas.

"PESKY?! We saved you just as many times as you saved us!"

"Fine. We'll call it even. In fact, I'm cutting all ties from you sad lot." Sango spoke with so much conviction that even Kirara tried to coax Sango into calming down.

"What about Naraku? Didn't you join us to defeat him?" questioned Miroku. "Not only that, how can you just _leave_ after our hardships as a group?"

Sango clutched her head again and shook it as if to clear out Miroku's voice. "shut up…shut up…shut up…SHUT UP!" She looked up at them defiantly, her hands at the side of her head, and they saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Sa-sango…" stuttered Inuyasha as he took a step backwards and bumped into Rei.

Sango shook her head again and she cried out loudly, her voice pinched with a hint of agony and pain.

"Sango!" Miroku went forward boldly and grabbed both her wrists to stop her from shaking.

Wide-eyed, Rei didn't understand. _"This doesn't make sense. Sango was, or actually is, such a nice person! How can she change so much overnight? This just doesn't add up at all…"_

Kagome took a few steps backwards while watching Sango. "…she seems to be in so much pain…"

Inuyasha heard her and nodded. They both looked at their comrade and saw her shaking in Miroku's arms, her pupils dilated till they were only mere dots. Her whole face was pale and she was gripping her hair with her hands, expressing the pain she was feeling in her head.

"She's so...angry…" whimpered Shippou as he edged near Kagome's feet.

"Damnit Sango, calm down!" cried out Miroku.

"I…can't!" weeped Sango as she took in hurried breaths.

And as the group heard Sango cry out in pain, there came another noise that intermingled with it. Laughter. At first it was like the sound of a bubbling stream but it was too hard to go by unnoticed. Everyone twisted around towards the sound, just as when the laughter turned vicarious and wild, echoing loudly through the mountains.

"…Kai?" Incredulity came from Rei's voice as he saw his former team captain kneel down, laughing. Actually, he was laughing very hard.

Inuyasha's eyes turned stone cold, "You find it _funny_ that Sango's in _pain_?"

He waited for a response but he didn't get a verbal one. Kai looked up while laughing, and he shook his head forcefully before he continued to guffaw out uncontrollably. He seemed as if he could barely breathe as his body wracked up and down for air while chuckling.

Rei approached him slowly, unsure of what to do and as he knelt down in front of Dranzer's master, it seemed as if he didn't even acknowledge that Rei was in front of him. Kai managed to look up at him with his eyes open, and Rei saw the spark of panic in them.

With shaking fingers, Rei reached out to grab a hold of Kai's shoulders to stop him from laughing but before he even came close to touching him, he withdrew.

"Rei?" Kagome's voice held uncertainty when she spotted him frozen in position.

Rei's arm promptly fell to his side and soon, his shoulders were shaking and small sobs could be heard from the owner of the white tiger. The sobs choked his voice as he trembled, and they could hear his rough breathing coming in pants. He turned his face to Inuyasha and the others and they spotted the translucent trails of tears sliding down his face.

Driger's master was only able to say two words before crying outright, "…so…sad…"

Between the cries of fury and pain, the cries of happiness, and the cries of sadness, Inuyasha looked up and quickly concluded on the situation, "Something's going on here."

"They're…suffering…" whispered Kagome as she glanced from Sango to Kai to Rei. "We have to stop this."

Miroku, who was still supporting Sango, spoke, "A demon, no doubt, a very strong demon that could cloak their power. We have to hurry. I don't think they are able to keep this up." He glanced down at Sango for emphasis.

Her face was now drawn and twisted and she seemed drained of all energy. Her cries were torn in between her breathing but even then, Miroku could still feel them vibrate against his chest.

"What are we going to do?" piped up Shippou.

Growling, Inuyasha held up his Tessaiga, "I'm going to flush out the demon."

He pointed his nose to the air and began sniffing it for any signs. "Hmmm…is it just me or is there a stench beneath this forest? Yes…of course. There it is…"

"Be careful Inuyasha!"

The hanyou smirked visibly at Kagome's advice, "You just stay here with Miroku, Kagome and watch over the others." And then he proceeded to pound his way into the direction of the manipulative demon.

_"That demon is going to pay…coward…"_

-------------------------------------

**With Takao and Max**

"Welcome…" came the oily voice from a man that looked no older than in his late 40s. His pale face amplified the chilling eyes that stared almost passively at Max and Takao yet Max knew, without a doubt, that there was more to that man than meets the eye.

_"Just like what Draciel showed me…"_

"Hello," nodded Max with a wary politeness.

"You probably don't even remember how you got here, no doubt," continued the man as if he didn't notice Max's greeting. Behind him, Max could see two looming figures but could see no more as the man swept in further. "But that doesn't matter I suppose, unless you want to know how that you have come here."

"Where is here exactly?" came another voice. Max let out a sigh of relief when he knew that he wasn't alone in this verbal combat anymore. Takao on the other hand was even more uneasy than Max as he sat upright.

The man, again, pretended to not have noticed and continued talking, "You are on one of my large estates young man, deep in a forest that is miles away from the nearest village."

Nodding in satisfaction, Takao asked something else, "How did you rescue us?"

"Oh?" the man paused for a few seconds to answer, "Why, our palace archers shot down the demons that was carrying you."

Dragoon's master narrowed his eyes and said no more. This time, Max broke the silence, "Thank you."

The man carelessly swiped at the air as if dismissing the gratitude, "No need to thank me and where are my manners? Let me introduce myself as Lord Naraku."

Takao took in a sharp inhale subconsciously. When the lord has spoken his own name, it was as if a wraith came up from behind them and started screaming in his ear. He was unsure why he reacted so; perhaps it was the demons that appeared at his side for a brief moment…

…or maybe it was Dragoon.

-------------------------------------

**With Inuyasha**

With his Tessaiga over his shoulder, Inuyasha looked like a white and red banner flying through the trees. He didn't even stop to look where he was going. He sensed that the demon was not very far at all and nothing was going to stop him from reaching his destination…

…not even a giant tree in the middle of the forest.

"AUUGGG!" cried out Inuyasha in shock as he skidded to a slow halt and jumped up the branches. "Damn that was close…"

He looked up with curious gold eyes at his new obstacle. His sense told him that the demon was somewhere in this tree, yet, he didn't _see_ anything. Crouching on the branch he was sitting on, Inuyasha frowned, _"I can't be wrong. This stupid demon has to be here."_

Suddenly, he heard a small jangling noise and a blur from up above jumped down onto the ground below. Growling, the inu-hanyou went back into his battle stance and surveyed his opponent.

A sleek human-shaped demon with grey skin looked back up at him, its body like liquid, constantly moving. There were silver bells on its 'arms' and 'legs', which Inuyasha assumed, helped it keep its shape. The only things that looked remotely solid were the three masks around its body: one on its torso, another on its leg, and one more on its arm.

"So _you're_ the one that's attacking us," smirked Inuyasha. "Well now you're going to die."

The demon moved forwards a few steps and its response to Inuyasha's crude threat was by changing its skin color like a chameleon, disappearing from sight.

Wide-eyed, Inuyasha's eyes darted back and forth but didn't see any faint movements at all, "Kuso!" _"No wonder I couldn't see it when I was in the tree…"_

A strong punch along the jaw made Inuyasha slide backwards on the dirt ground. The inu-hanyou reacted by slicing at the liquid and it slid right into the demon easily. _"Yes!"_

However, as soon as he tried to remove the sword from inside the demon, it was caught on fast by the silver liquid. "Errrgggg…!" Pulling with all his might, the sword didn't budge from within the strange liquid creature, instead the liquid moved across the sword and was beginning to pull on Inuyasha as well.

"Let me GO!"

The more he struggled, the more Inuyasha was pulled towards the demon. Finally, when Inuyasha was dragged close enough to taste the demon, the inu-hanyou heard a smooth voice talk to him. "_…what emotion are you afraid of the most…Inuyasha?_"

Inuyasha tried and pulled himself away while twisting the question around in his mind, _"It's just basically asking me how I wish to die!"_

Amused, the liquid demon 'spat' him out and sent the hanyou sprawled into a bush with his sword nearly skewering him through his chest. "_…yes of course…fear will suit you well._"

With stray leaves in his hair as he popped out of the bush, Inuyasha nearly made a rude gesture towards the demon but held back the insult when he saw the demon raise his hand towards the hanyou. "What the hell is he…"

Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he saw what it had in its hand: a lock of Inuyasha's hair. The hair was then welded into the demon itself and Inuyasha felt fear constrict his whole body.

_"Oh…no…!"_

The spell worked its magic and the demon soon had himself an inu-hanyou cowering inside a bush.

-------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

Lol, and about the 'Camp Inuyasha'-thingy…I just couldn't resist.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


	10. Chapter 9: Succumb to the Magic

**A/N: **Yay! An update (lol, I must comment on this. blackenedpheonix-feather, your review was like a kick in the pants lmao. I wasn't able to stop laughing for some unknown reason…)

Thank you for the reviews reviewers! You know you're all appreciated…

**Warning: **Coarse Language.

**Speech Map:**

"Talking"

_Stressing a word_

_"Thinking"_

_-Sensing-_

**_Sounds_**

-"Talking in beast form"-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

**Chapter 9: **Succumb to the Magic

* * *

**With Kagome**

Pacing back and forth across the ground, Kagome muttered under her breath, "What's taking him so long!"

Shippou looked up from his task, which was passing tissues to Rei while he continued to cry, and spoke, "Maybe he can't find the demon."

Miroku, who was now sitting beside Sango since she passed out, shook his head, "Highly unlikely since he _did_ get a scent…"

"I don't know what's going on but I'm worried," said Kagome as she started wringing her hands together.

"Well you do have good reason to," commented Miroku as he glanced at the three victims. "This particular demon is probably getting a sick sense of fun out of this." They all heard Miroku's knuckles crunch as they formed into white fists.

"Sick sense is right! Inuyasha better hurry, Sango looks as if she wants to die…" said Shippou rather bluntly. No one said anything and looked away from the taiji's pained expression.

Kirara nudged Sango's hand, trying to get a response from her. But to no avail, she didn't wake up. Instead, Kirara dashed to Kai, who was _still _laughing, except now, his laughter was choked up and he was lying still on the ground. The little neko-youkai proceeded to sit beside Kai's ear and placed a tail onto his forehead.

Shippou stared at Kirara for her strange behavior but Rei stopped him as he tapped Shippou on the shoulder, "…t-t-tis-sue?"

_"Poor Rei looks terrible…"_ Shippou nodded as he eyed the red puffy-eyed teen.

Rei snatched the soft tissue from Shippou's hand and started to catch the streams of tears on his cheeks again.

Sighing, Shippou turned towards his other comrades and shook his head. "I can't believe that everything started to go in disarray already; even BEFORE an encounter with Naraku…" The little kitsune pulled out a tissue for Rei again.

Miroku, pensive as usual, spoke, "I'm going after Inuyasha."

"What!" came the startled reply. Shippou stared wide-eyed at him, "But Miroku, what if it comes and attack us? I don't think Kagome could protect all of us!"

Before Kagome could protest, Miroku cut in, "Well, I can't just sit by and do nothing!"

The leaves above their heads whispered silently as the wind brushed past.

_"You don't have to monk…"_

Confused, Miroku looked from Shippou to Kagome, "Did you say something?"

Kagome shook her head. "No we didn't."

_"…Don't you think that doing nothing suits you well? Hmmm…"_

"See! There it is again!"

"What is there again?" Shippou glanced at Kagome and she stared back, equally confused.

_"They can't hear me…"_

Miroku narrowed his eyes. He got up abruptly and stamped his staff on the ground. "Show yourself!"

_"Nehehehe…" _It was laughing at him.

The monk swung his staff and faced behind him. He swore he could almost feel the breath of that demon trailing down his neck.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" questioned the bewildered Kagome. Kirara, who had just gotten up, hissed at the monk.

_"Calling yourselves demon hunters…pah…but then again…now I have this obedient, trembling bitch."_

"Damn it all…" Miroku, scouting the entire forest around them, glared with seething hatred. "DAMN IT ALL! IT WAS YOU!"

Shippou whimpered. He has never seen Miroku so overcome with rage, especially when it seems he was talking to himself.

"…it must be the demon…"

_"Finally figured it out now? It's too late…"_

Miroku, who was in a semi-position at releasing the beads on his right hand, stopped and constricted his movement. A trembling _something_ started (it seemed to feel as if it was) to insert many tiny needles into the certain weak points in his body.

"I…can't move…!"

"Miroku!" Kagome dashed forwards in an attempt to do something to help him.

"No, don't come near!" Miroku winced as the pain grew hot and he found himself slowly losing his consciousness.

Kirara had transformed into her second form.

The last, peculiar, thing he heard was the silvery voice of the demon…_"Near or far…they shall all succumb to my magic…THE SHIKON JEWEL SHALL BE MINE!"_

* * *

"…Miroku!"

Forgetting about his last heeding words, Kagome approached the monk. "Miroku, say something!"

The monk was standing in the same position while he was yelling at an unknown force except now, he was silent and Kagome could sense an eerie force around Miroku.

"…" Miroku lifted his head slowly.

"Miroku?" came the childish voice at Kagome's heels.

They didn't receive a response and instead he started walking in an unbalanced manner.

"Miroku, please say something coherent," pleaded Kagome.

The monk, for a mere second, gazed at both Shippou and Kagome with his lifeless eyes but as soon as their eyes locked, it broke. He continued walking to oblivion at a slow pace.

"It's that demon…" murmured Kagome.

"I think he wants us to follow him," observed Shippou.

Kagome sighed and started weighing her options. _"We can't just follow Miroku, it's probably a trap. On the other hand, if I don't go, we can't save the others. I have a sinking suspicion that the demon must have lured Inuyasha into a trap." _The young miko bit her lower lip. _"But what of the others here?__ We can't leave them unguarded and even if I did go, would I win?"_

"Kagome!" Shippou was waving in front of her. "Miroku is disappearing into the forest!"

"…kuso!" muttered Kagome. _"I guess I don't have a choice."_

Kagome spoke in her most authoritative tone, "Shippou, stay here with Kirara and guard the others."

With that said, the miko dashed off after the monk, ignoring the worried cries of the young kitsune.

* * *

**With Max and Takao**

"I suppose you must be hungry by now…" the voice snapped both of the young teens out of their reverie.

Max took a side-long glance at Takao and their eyes met briefly. Takao was the one that answered cautiously, "Although we haven't had much to eat, we don't feel particularly hungry."

Naraku's face remained impassive, although a lingering sneer could be seen shadowing his face, "Very well then. If you wouldn't like anything to eat, I suppose you both might want to accompany me and take a tour of my family's castle?"

Both boys nodded hesitatingly. Something told them not to disobey.

"Good. Come, we shall proceed." His Lord's cloak swished behind him as he turned and the door to their room was open, revealing a dark corridor being lit by white candles at certain intervals.

Dragoon's master stared at the back of the black haired man and this time, he knew he wasn't seeing things. There were two demons tailing a footstep behind him, cloaked in the mysterious shadows of the castle.

_"Who are those demons? How could I see them when clearly, Max can't?" _questioned Takao. Somehow, without ever questioning until now, he had been able to see through the many illusions brought about in this place.

…and he couldn't help but think how lucky Max was right now.

Blood, guts, lolling demon heads, broken bones, chains, jail cells, flickering eyes, evil eyes, shadows, and mice, and more than enough gore to last Takao a lifetime, he had to swallow the rising bile in his throat to stop himself from choking. The smell in the dungeons was pungent. He could feel the glares directed his way. He could hear the crunch of Max's shoes as they stepped across the centipede-ridden ground. Hell, he could taste the sweat and malice in the air.

…and Max was oblivious to it all.

_"Better me than him…"_ Takao had to shudder yet again and close his eyes painfully as he felt a decapitated demon hand brush against his leg. _"I think I'm going to be sick…"_

_-"Stay strong Takao."-_ The powerful voice had caught Takao off-guard.

_"What…?" _And then he could feel warmth engulf him inside. Sighing blissfully, Takao nearly cried with exhaustion, _"Thanks Dragoon…"_

Max could feel his bitbeast spark with unease and fury but the emotions seemed contained and rather shielded. However, that didn't fool Max. Draciel, and no doubt Dragoon as well, knew something about this man, something ill and foreboding.

_"Draciel…?"_

There wasn't a response and Max had a sinking suspicion that he was ignoring him.

_"Please respond Draciel."_

The silence stretched onwards and the blond could feel despair sinking in. _"Why won't you answer me Draciel?"_

_-"I'm sorry Max."-_

The usually genki youth sighed, _"What can I do? I feel so helpless stuck here…I want to go home."_

Draciel had left him again but not before speaking carefully, _-"You must keep going Max and don't give in to Naraku"- _The turtle bitbeast spat out the name as if it were poison.

Max took in a deep breath and proceeded walking.

Without knowing it, they reached to a new area of the building, away from their cramped room.

"Welcome to my private garden," Naraku swept his hand across the area.

Max gaped at the beautiful greenery. He couldn't even begin comprehending how plants so beautiful could exist. Takao, however, merely narrowed his eyes at the deceiving image.

Naraku's smirk grew wide, "What's the matter…?"

"Takao. And nothing is the matter," spoke Takao harshly. _"…except you…"_

"As you say," nodded Naraku, for he knew that Takao could _see_. With a faint nod of his head, Kagura took Naraku's signal and took off. "Come, we shall walk and see those flowers over there." And the lord pointed to a fistful of bright orange flowers.

They walked down the wooden steps and onto the stone path. Maybe it was paranoia, but Max thought that he could feel the vines on the ground creep close to him as he walked past.

"Those flowers there…" Naraku stopped in front of the small buds and smiled, an unkind smile, at the two boys. "There is a little legend about them where when there is danger, it is said that the flower would immediately turn into a burnt black."

That was when Max noticed the lack of guards in the castle.

"Lord Naraku," the name slipped out of Max's mouth like oil. "Don't you have any guards in the castle? I thought by now we would have seen one."

A sneer, "Are you afraid for your safety because I assure you that no one would come to harm _you_ here."

Takao turned his head heavenwards. _–"Be careful Takao, something is coming from the sky…"-_

The delicate orange flower seared into black.

"FUJIN NO MAI!"

The white blades sliced through the air and landed on either side of Takao. His navy blue hair waved against the force and he had to put his hand up to block his face from the dust that arose. The ground had deep gashes from where the attack hit.

"What's going on?" cried out Max in confusion.

Naraku slid fluidly away and backed into a shadowed corridor.

Kagura smiled, satisfied that she frightened the bladers. Even though she was confused by what Naraku had planned, she didn't let it show on her face. Instead, she went on with it, after all she is merely just his servant.

At top speeds, the wind demon flew towards Takao and the blader, still numb with shock as he recognized it was the same demon early he saw with Naraku, was standing stock still, his mouth agape.

"Takao, watch out!" Max flew backwards slightly from the wind around the female demon and saw that his friend was now in the clutches of the demon.

The demon smiled wickedly, her red eyes glinting as her hands squeezed Takao's neck. "Be a good boy and stay back or else your friend here…" She squeezed his throat even harder to make an emphasis and Takao had to gasp for air.

"No, stop!" Max took a few steps forward and Kagura lashed out her fan with the tip dripping in blood.

"Whoops…" mocked Kagura. "I told you not to come near little boy. Now look what you made me do…"

Takao's face was screwed up in pain but he didn't cry out. He didn't want to worry his best friend further. Max tended to do really stupid things, risks, for his friend's safety. _"Talk about being a hypocrite…" _Takao managed a wan smile. "Don't worry about me Max, I'm fine."

"See, he's fine," spoke the demon, feigning relief.

Max could feel his hand shake with fear, not for himself but for Takao. His mouth was dry and he felt just so _helpless_ doing nothing. That's when he heard footsteps behind him.

"There she is!"

"Fire at her men."

"But what about the boy?"

Draciel's master turned around and saw that Lord Naraku's army of archers had arrived with stray soldiers tagging behind them. "No, don't shoot them!" _"I can't let them hurt Takao."_

Naraku, faking concern, spoke, "We need to save your friend."

Takao couldn't help but gash out his teeth at the sly demon. Too bad he didn't have time to warn Max about him…

"No! What if you accidentally hit him?" Max shook his head and faced Takao. _"What can I do?"_

Kagura smirked, "Well say good bye to this boy. He's mine for the taking."

"No!"

But it was too late as Kagura jumped on top of her white feather. The harsh wind blew around everybody present and Max watched as his friend got kidnapped, again.

"TAKAO!"

He felt angry and frustrated at himself. He wasn't able to save his companion and now, he was all alone in this foreign place. Clenching his fist together, he slammed it full force onto the ground and fell down into a broken heap.

…a violet force inside him, fueled by the rage, glowed around Max briefly and for that split-second, Naraku saw his first sacred spirit.

He could feel a hand grasp his shoulder gently, picking him up, and steering him to another doorway. "Max, there is no need to mope. We shall get some food into you and then I shall help you save Takao."

Max nodded numbly, while wiping away stray tears and followed Naraku deeper into his labyrinth of a castle. He didn't see the wide smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**With Kagome**

The young miko stumbled over the numerous roots on the ground. The forest was like a never ending maze and as she continued following Miroku, she grew more and more uncertain of her own abilities. It felt as if she was the one being followed.

_"What have I gotten myself into…"_

The large oppressing trees loomed above her sight and protruding branches kept snagging at her clothing. The bow, which she now clutched against her left side, made her feel slightly safer; only slightly. The dirt ground was always continually sloping and the many bushes and shadows made it hard to distinguish the monk in front of her.

_"Poor Miroku…he's like a marionette."_

Indeed, his actions were quite rigid and Kagome couldn't help but feel hesitant when she remembered the empty eyes. Not only that, but the aura he was currently emanating felt wrong.

Sighing again, Kagome kept walking and as time started to feel like infinity, the path started to clear and it became apparent that she had reached the end of the forest. She could even see that the sky had turned darker and gloomier. _"Inuyasha…"_

She didn't know why her thoughts would take such an abrupt turn; perhaps it was the fact that it was him that she always depended on for rescuing. But this time, she knew for sure that he was the one in danger. She knew it in her heart.

Slowly, Kagome emerged from the tangle of undergrowth and she looked around, finding herself in the heart of the forest with a large tree in the center. Miroku was no where to be seen.

_"I guess this is the place,"_ thought Kagome rather dryly.

_"Welcome…"_ the soft voice hissed into her ear, making her jump, startled.

"Who…are you?" Kagome steadied her bow and looked around.

_"Up here girl."_

As she looked up, her vision stretched the immense tree into view and she gaped openly. Inuyasha was stringed on a branch alongside of everyone else; including the ones she had left behind to follow Miroku. A silver shadow was sitting on the branch above them.

_"As you can see girl, you're the last and I shall take those shards from you. Don't you feel glad?"_

Kagome stumbled backwards and aimed her bow towards the demon. "Stop talking to me!"

_"…maybe you need to be taught in manners…"_

The miko let loose an arrow and it streamed past the demon's head. Slightly disheartened by her first miss, Kagome took another arrow and placed it in the shaft.

_"Your attempts are futile."_

The second arrow whistled through the air and it landed through the silvery liquid of the demon. "My attempts are not futile!"

The demon growled and got up, _"Arrows don't work on me foolish girl and you tried my patience long enough. I shall make you feel glad!"_

Kagome had only time enough to draw another arrow. _"What if what he said was true?"_ The youth held on to her only weapon closer to herself. _"No, it has to work!"_

The bow string went _twang_ against her ear and the arrow went sailing towards the demon. That's when she felt the_ pulse_ and her sight caught hold of two shards of the shikon jewel in the demon's head. The breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. _"That's where he's getting the power from…"_

The silver demon waved his left arm, and up close, Kagome could see the many masks that decorated his body. He stopped the arrow by catching it in his 'hands'.

_"Now…you shall be at my mercy…"_

The demon produced a lock of black hair, identical to that of Kagome's. She looked at her own hair and then back at the demon. "…what are you going to do with my hair?"

This time, the demon didn't respond and as if in full concentration, he tried merging the hair into the silver liquid.

"Ahh!" Kagome stopped herself from crying out as she felt her whole body unwillingly constrict with pressure. _"What's going on?"_

_"Feel glad and I shall take the shards from you…"_

The miko closed her eyes forcefully and tried to fight the control. _"I can't let it win!"_

_"What's this?" _The demon was shocked.

A bright purple aura whipped around Kagome and the hair that was halfway in the silver demon bursted in a radiant amethyst flame. The demon cried out in her head painfully.

Without losing a beat, Kagome picked up her discarded bow and arrow and strung it. She pulled back the string, feeling her muscle ache with tension and with another _twang_, the arrow went sailing through the air.

"Please do some damage…" murmured Kagome as her gaze trailed the path of the arrow.

The arrow struck a mask straight in the center and it cracked in half, each piece falling to the ground.

_"No…"_

The forest was silent.

The silver demon immediately turned towards his suspended prey and saw that one of them had escaped. The demon growled in annoyance. _"So, I see that you aren't scared any more…thanks to that wench."_

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles with anticipation. "She isn't a wench. Her name is Kagome."

"Inuyasha, aim for the head!" Kagome cried out. "It's using the power of the shikon no kakkera."

Inuyasha nodded and took out tessaiga from its sheath. "Today is your doomsday, demon!"

_"Not so fast…"_

The demon reproduced a lock of Inuyasha's hair. _"I think you are both forgetting something…"_

Inuyasha snorted, "No trick is going to work twice you idiot." He raised his sword up just as the hair started melting into the demon's body…

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The blaze of gold seared across the ground, ripping through the demon. _"NOOOOO!"_

Goosebumps rose from her skin as the ear-splitting cry rung in her ear. She closed her eyes shut till she felt safe enough to open them.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

A distorted image of Inuyasha peering at her came into view as she opened her eyes. Her face broke away from the painful grimace and into a smile. "Inuyasha! You're alright." She clutched onto him like a lifeline.

They stayed like that for awhile until…

"Awww…look at that, they're cuddling."

A rather annoyed Inuyasha turned around and glared at the offender up in the trees, "MIROKU! DON'T EXPECT ME TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THERE!"

…

After much threats and angry bouts, Inuyasha got everyone down from the tree. The group looked solemnly at the liquid puddle, which was all that was left of the demon. Embedded within the silver liquid were two shards of the shikon jewel.

"I can't believe that thing caused so much damage. What was it?" asked Miroku.

Kagome spoke, "I think that silver liquid is mercury."

Everyone, besides Rei and Kai, turned towards Kagome, sending her a confused, questioning glance. "What's mercury?"

She sighed and smiled faintly, "Nevermind. It's not important. What is, is that everyone is alright now and we have two more shards." Delicately, Kagome picked up the two shards and immediately they were purified.

"I guess we'll have to set up watch from now on," said Inuyasha.

"Indeed," Miroku nodded in agreement. "It must have been when we were sleeping when the demon striked."

"Sango, you're awfully silent."

All heads turned to Sango and Shippou.

"What's wrong Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Well…it's just that…I'm sorry! Everyone," the taiji looked at all of them and sighed, drowning in her own guilt.

"Don't be stupid. It wasn't your fault," snorted Inuyasha.

"If only I was stronger…" murmured Sango quietly.

Kagome went forward and placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Sango. Inuyasha's right, it wasn't your fault. What past has past and we can hope for a brighter future."

"Wise words," remarked Miroku.

There was silence as the group watched the sun set on the long day…

_SLAP!_

"MIROKU! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Translation:

Fujin no Mai – Dance of the Wind

Kaze no Kizu – Wind Scar

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


End file.
